Enticing Green Dress
by Darcy.Delaine
Summary: Sometimes I wake up by the door,That heart you caught, must be waiting for you. Even now when we're already over  I can't help myself from looking for you.
1. Establishing my game

**Enticing Green Dress**

Chapter one: Establishing my game.

It's the game plan for every Friday night. A routine procedure Goten and I thought up just to make our night a little bit more, sensational. The fun can commence at any top notch club; Zed's, Big Bee's, oh, and my absolute favorite, Window. These places, you are guaranteed any female of your liking, and all of them are in need for a hot lay. Now a good screw is just the easy part of the "Game" the real challenge is getting the girl to take you back to her place, there the fun turns into elation. The fellow who can sleep with his "implement", pay her, and receive a call the next day from the same broad just to set up another get together, wins. We figured a real bet would be too much, well he figured, I knew I would win every time, besides the prize it's self is the women, and one or two good lays is all real bachelors needs to ignite an enthusing weekend; it's the game, my game.

_~Club Window~ 12:51 P.M. ~_ Friday Night.

Strobe (Dj Marky & S.P.Y Remix) DeadMau5

Nothing like a little Dubstep to start off my night; lights, heat, and alcohol, all the factors were in play; I scoped the dance floor deciding what my hair color of the evening would be.

"I think I'm feeling for more of a brunette tonight!" Goten screamed in my ear; we thought too much alike.

"Same here." With that said a hot tamale slowly etched her way to the bar I was casually leaning against; my brunette.

She wore a tight orange dress; it practically formed to every curve of her body. Her frame was so tan that the dress seemed to blend in with her skin. Low cut, short length, tight ass, firm breasts, hell yea, she was definitely prey tonight.

"Bacardi, please." She leaned over to smile at the bartender to emphasize etiquettes of using, please. I took one long gander at her, ideas of what tonight could be like, her long slender legs being the prompter to my impish thoughts.

"How are you doing tonight?"

As soon as she said something I realized I was staring at her legs for an extensive, dreadfully obvious amount of time.

She looked right at me; grey hues set on mine; the British accent still rolling along my ear drum.

I grinned.

"You know, you're making this too easy." I said to her right in her ear. I strained every word making sure I was in close.

"Making what easy?"

God, she was naïve. Any other man would know what I meant as soon as I grinned. She invited me into conversation, giving me an open door to walk in, making my job, "too easy". Now all I had to do was sweet talk her and hope she was feisty.

"The plan." Step one initiated before I even walked into the door; come to a club which surely had a broad who was too green to the way of men.

"And what plan would that be?" She turned to me fully as I had to resist looking straight on at her breasts, which the skin tight flesh colored dress did poorly at containing them.

"My plan to actually get the courage to come and talk to you."

Her smile unearthed the unremitting need she knew I was willing to endow.

A day after Luna and I ended our flop of a one night stand, on the usual note all the other girls leave on, I was home. Left alone, basking in the upshot decadence of contentment kept me from thinking of what my life had turned out to be. I was a player, a bachelor set astray to his true disposition. The pleasure, meant only to use love for sex. Just as the saying goes, men use love for sex and women use sex for love, cliché but true. Too many times have I witnessed women throw themselves at a men if it meant they could hear those simple three words. Simple sounds can set a women's heart into turmoil, and that's what makes my game so easy.

The clash of alerts drew me back, I was grinning. The thought of how wispy a woman's heart is, made me drift into a muse like a mad man. Damn, I surely hit rock bottom. The rhythmic ringing of the phone and my doorbell skewed my vision; I knew it was someone annoying on both sides. I figured the phone would stop ringing and if not I can always unplug it, but the person at the door, by the tune they were playing with the ringer, wasn't going anywhere soon.

With a huff and a groan I went to the door.

As I twisted the knob she busted through, arms flailing, voice raised, aggravated, too much like, mom.

"Where the hell do you get off?" Bra screamed.

Her tone was heated and I was still stuck in my sensual high, my mind drifting to the other night. I was in no mood to fight with her.

"Well, hello to you too, baby sister." I grinned as she slammed her stuff on the couch. I could tell from the Chanel and Victoria Secret's bags that she had just come from her parade of shopping.

"Don't give me that bull, where do you get off, huh?" Standing in the middle of my living room she screamed, now if I had not of had this spat with her too many times before I wouldn't be able to mouth her words in the exact motion.

*BEEP*

_"Hi Trunks it's uh, it's Luna."_

Over Bra's deafening shouts I had forgotten the phone was still ringing.

_"I was just calling to…um…..well I just wanted to say how the other night was….um…well…..magnificent! I was just calling to see if you wanted to get together again and maybe talk or…..well do **whatever** you want…anyway, call me back when you get a chance, bye."_

I smiled. I guess this means I win.

"You're disgusting…" Bra spoke low, still starring at the phone which beeped making me aware that Luna's message had saved.

"You are just so childish and an idiot, and….and a...fucking dumbass if you think that you can live the rest of your life this…..this…..like a …..damn whore!"

Her words were harsh, definitely, but I was too happy with what I did. Shit, call me a whore, slut, even a piece of shit eating cock bag, but above it all, I was getting laid.

"You don't even care?" She spoke softly. It was that sudden change in atmosphere which made me look into her eyes. She was crying.

"Every night, I hear from Goten about how you bagged another girl, about how you are just too into your, "Game". You know, Goten doesn't even play anymore, he was the mature man that saw games at 29 aren't the same when you wake up alone every Thursday morning."

As though coming here to yell at me was a huge mistake, she picked up her bags hurriedly.

"I want to help you, I want to see you happy, I want to see you with a woman who loves you, and not some bitch you picked up at a club."

By that time she had made it to the door, and stopped. Why I couldn't say anything, I don't know. I wanted to act like the old self-absorbed Trunks, and indulge in my knack of being sexable. Though, her words hit the sentiment I tried to ignore, the part of my heart that ached every time I came back to my apartment after stepping out on another quick fuck; the loneliness.

"Go ahead and keep playing, "Your Game," and see where it gets you." Her back was to me, hand on the door knob, head turned, eyes grazing the outline of my figure, and yet blurred by the buildup of tears. "Just don't pass up love, for all you know it might be the last time a woman would want to show it to you."

She left me again, another spat come and gone, but this time I was listening.

_~_~_~ Club Zed~_1:35 A.M._

DeadMau5 – (Hi Friend)

Hell yea, I resorted back to my old ways. I needed a break, an escape if you will. I couldn't stand sitting in that dull apartment when I had so many beautiful women to see, so many who want to see me. Where else was I supposed to go? In clubs was the only time I actually felt in my zone, the only place where I knew I had some control, even if it was only over one hot raven haired girl in a tight green dress.

"Damn," that was all that seemed to stumble from my mouth as I watched her move on the dance floor. It was lime green, maybe lighter, but with the dim lights and the spectrum of colors flashing from wall to wall, shit the damn thing could have been blue, it didn't matter what color her dress was, not any more. She was hot. Her long black hair grazed every curve of her body as she bobbed around, the light feathery strands ended right above her ass giving me a nice view of it within the confines of her tight glossy dress. Her complexion was tan, maybe natural, but what did I know? Time after time I try to examine a woman in a club where no luminous light exists. No matter, this babe was definitely taking me home.

Her head fell back as her hands ran through her hair, eyes closed. She was alone.

She swayed at a steady motion, I suppose calming down from the last song that just finished playing, action needed to be taken now.

I stood abruptly, my eyes set on my prey, my prize. Hell tonight was going to be a great night regardless of Bra's words earlier. This girl screamed the need to be subjugated, and I was just the man to fulfill her.

Before I knew it her body pressed against mine. I was behind her as she accidently brushed her ass over my crotch.

She turned to me and looked up into my eyes. Holy hell, emerald green, her eyes seemed brighter than her dress when splashed with hits of orange and yellow lighting. They were so innocent but as soon as her snooping pupils trailed the line of my nose down to my lips, they turned devious.

"My bad" She said.

Cloud nine, cloud fucking nine, that's where I am. She was absolutely gorgeous when her legs, breasts, and lips are in close enough reach for an assault.

"It's no problem." I said back with a smile.

The next song began.

Usher – (Hot Tottie)

She turned again and began to move in place, with me still behind her.

"You wanna dance?" I asked in her ear, closing the space that was hardly in between us to begin with.

She laughed a little not even bothering to look back at me.

"You're back there aren't you?"

This time she grounded her ass against my crotch moving in a rhythmic indication to the beat making me get more comfortable with her overwhelming sex appeal.

My hands slowly made their way to her hips gliding with her irresistible motion. Her head was lightly pressed on chest as her hands made their resting place on the sides on my neck.

That's where we were for what felt like years, rubbing, grinding, feeling each other and basking in the overall arousal. Well, my arousal.

She turned slowly, my hands sliding along her dress, still on her hips till finally she faced me. Her warm palms on my chest, her hot breath on my neck did nothing for my aching plea of release.

"I'm so cold, I'm so cold…You want me to make you better?"

She whispered huskily in my ear. It wasn't long before I realized what she whispered was part of the song, accept the last part, the question.

I looked down at her as she looked at me with the same glint I recognized. She wanted exactly what I wanted, what they all usually in the end want.

Before I was going to ask her if she wanted to go back to her place, her hand made its way to the front of my Armani pants, grazing my stiff disturbance. She sucked in a breath, licking my neck in the process, and mumbled.

"Your place, now."

They we were, making out in front of my apartment door. I was the only resident on the top floor so I didn't need to worry about disturbances. All I needed was her, the brown skinned, greened eyed, divinity, which was working on my belt buckle as I shuffled for the key. As we stumbled in she shoved me towards the couch, I plopped down dumb founded with my pants draping at my ankles. I watched enticed by her roaming hand, that started from the end of her dress, which was about mid-thigh, and it slowly etched its way up, over her stomach, along her breast, and behind her back. The first crunch of the zipper unraveling turned my hard on into stone. Just sitting there, inspecting on this deific beauty slowly undress herself was unreal.

Silk bra with panties to match, and two full breasts peeped at me as though I was some innocent child stuck with candy which I had no idea what to do with. Her body was spectacular, long slender legs, a toned stomach, and damn did her ass keep me grinning. I couldn't take her torture. This show and tell game was getting nerve racking. I wanted to rub, touch, taste every inch of her mocha skin.

She read my mind for in seconds she straddled my waste and unbuttoned my shirt and annihilated my senses with every fierce kiss and tongue lashing I was forced to dare not enjoy.

This girl was drowning me in this all new ascendancy I thought she needed, but I was the one being govern.

Her hands trailed down my chest and the hairs on my arms stood on end. I drove my hips upwards eager to feel what the woman had to offer. I could feel the heat and wetness leaching from the thin layer of underwear she had on. As soon as our sexes came into enclosed contact she moaned erotically in my ear; purposely, because after that I died to hear the sound again. I was overcome with the disastrous flow of nostalgia.

I bit my lip as her hands made their way lower. I elongated my back just to feel her supple palms on my now sensitive chest. My eyes shut slowly as her fingers toyed with the band of my boxers. I glided my erection over her covered pussy one more time just to let her know what exactly she was here for. The luscious moan escaped her lips again, but this time a giggle followed after, right in my ear.

"Don't worry babe, I can guarantee you, you're gonna get fucked." She wore a sly smile leaving me stunned at her confident demeanor, and how much the word "fucked," coming from her lips, sent me beyond the saying, ready to explode.

She licked the tip of my nose and pulled back the elastic of my boxers, letting the cool air embrace my throbbing dick.

"Ah, fuck." I moaned and leaned my head back wishing she'd replace that air with something warm or moist, hell both even.

I felt the elastic snap back, striking my skin with displeasure. Before I could look at her confused about the unnecessary cock teasing she grabbed my clothed dick with both hands and pressed it into her heat. Even though I couldn't feel the skin contact I truly wanted, the tightness at the tip of my dick was more than enough for me to moan out more profanity. She did the same, still prodding herself with my puppet of a penis. Pressing her warm cheek on mine and breathing hotly on my ear she whispered.

"Are you gonna take control or am I gonna have to ride you and call you my bitch?"

Damn, she really didn't make this easy.

What went on was what happens every night I go out for a good fuck, it was pure sex; rough, electrifying, interminable sex that was unlike any other one night stand, but this one was extraordinary.

_~_~_8:30 A.M. ~_

I rumbled from the sudden change of passion within the sheets. I opened my eyes to the shaded room, my room. The clicks that soon faded from the room to the next were what caught my attention to the figure that made its way out of the door.

Damn, for a one night stand I broke some pretty big rules. Brining the chick back to my place, fuck, what hold did she have on me? I moved out from under the covers to sit up straight. I leaned over toward the night stand hoping to turn on the lamp. I'd rather get use to the stifled ray of my lamp before I go and open the curtains.

My hand brushed against layers of paper, at first I thought it was paper work, so I actually opened my eyes more to see a stack of green sitting on the edge of my table.

"What the fuck?"

Five hundred dollars, all in hundreds, and a note that said,

_Thanks for the good time. I hope the money I left was satisfactory. _

_The name is Darcy by the way, seeing as we never got a chance to exchange names. _

_Call me if you want to have some more fun. I'll surely pay more._

A smiley face was all that showed that Darcy really enjoyed our romp. Her number was nowhere to be seen on the old bar napkin. Sad thing is, I actually looked for her damn number too. Who knew if the five hundred dollars was proof that she really liked it, shit it could've been chump change to her.

So, I sat there, in my bed, in my place, and covered in the afterglow of amazing, yet disappointing sex, and including the intolerable feeling of déjà vu. I was a total jack ass, this being now proven, but one thing I did know for sure;

Her dress was green.


	2. Dance for me

Revised since first posted.

I really hope you enjoy, and leave reviews! Not mean ones though 3

Chapter two: Dance for me

11:45 A.M. Outside of Peach's Café

"So how did it go?" She was so curios that she eyeballed me with a big cheesy smile.

I looked down to the steel imprinted table slightly bashful over the entire situation. The initial deal was to just make out with him not sleep with him.

"Well, listen, I'm not sure if you would want to know."

God, how could I bring myself to tell her that I slept with her brother?

"I wouldn't want to know? What the hell happened that would make me not want to know?" She got a little serious, and I could tell by the tone of her voice, even skeptical.

"Bra, I know what was supposed to happen. I didn't even get drunk I swear, but…" I trailed off and looked in a different direction none to my pleasure anyway. I still couldn't avoid her grilling eyes.

"Darce, if you didn't kill him or sleep with him then whatever it is isn't a big deal."

It was the way she nonchalantly leaned back in her chair that made me lower my head and mumble.

"Shit."

After a few seconds of silence and my head still heavy with the gloom she gasped. I figured getting the idea.

"Oh no, you killed him didn't you." She whispered frantically.

"What?" I couldn't help but giggle at the instant assumption that I killed him. Was it that hard to believe that I slept with him?

"Darce, I know he's an asshole, but did you really have to?"

"Whoa, Whoa, Bra, I didn't kill him." I still had a smile on my face from her initial conjecture.

"YOU SLEPT WITH HIM!"

Actually we didn't get around to doing much real sleeping, but that was beside the point; her words were loud enough for the whole street to hear. I looked around to see people staring at me like I was some whore.

"Oh, Ha Ha, Funny joke!" My tone was bogus as I looked around again as the stairs slowly reseeded back to the perimeter of their table.

I leaned in hoping to keep our conversation within the confines of our own circle.

"I know, I know, that wasn't part of the deal, but we started to dance, and things got really heated and next thing you know we were at his apartment and…."

"Wait a second, you went to HIS apartment?"

I was curious to know if that was a bad thing.

"Yea, why?"

She laughed. "He never takes girls back to his place. It's part of his Game."

"Well, I figured that since it went that far that I might as well do what I was initially meant to do, and I sort of, kind of, left a few hundred dollar bills on his night stand, and basically, pretty much, left a note telling him to call, but I didn't leave a number."

I could tell by her surprised look that she was astounded. The whole deal was to make out with him, lead him on, and dump him for the next guy I saw, but as you know it didn't go that way.

"Darcy Delaine, when did you turn into a total pimp?" She sounded proud of me.

"I, well, it was just a spurt of the moment." I blushed. I'm not the kind of girl who plays guys like that. I know from the show that went on last night others would get a different impression, but when I was with him this other side of me, a tempting, assertive, sexual side, emerged out of nowhere, and just took control.

"Well you did well; let's see how long it takes him to realize it's not as fun being played."

In satisfaction she leaned back in her chair again. I suppose basking in the warmth of success. Sadly, her triumph was also my shame.

That's how this whole thing came into play. I was but a tool in Bra's little scuffle to try and set her feral brother straight. At first I was indifferent to the idea of me making out with a man that I'd never met before, but after I had enough time to gape at him from across the club that night, it didn't seem like that much of a bad idea. If it wasn't for the music I probably would have come off like a little shy gal, who had no idea why she was in a club in the first place. Though, I just couldn't keep my body still. The beats, his hands, my very unmistakable desire to feel him close, they all were the wicked fundamentals that ended me in his arms that morning.

I'm not that girl though. I'm kind and sweet. I'm the one who makes a guy wait before at least considering sleeping with him. Not like the sex wasn't good in the first place. Oh, man talk about domineering. The moment I had threatened to ride him and call him my bitch, which by the way was totally a whim of words, he ushered me to his room and laid me on his huge king sized bed. The sheets were so soft and his rock hard body on top of mine sent me into a frenzy of contradicting fantasies. From there on I had no control. It was all about making me scream louder for him. It was rough and surprisingly I liked that. That's the only thing on my mind now; his body, his muscles, his breath, his hands, his tongue, us lounging in our own sex clouds.

Bra told me he's been with a lot of women. Truth be told I paid him because I thought that maybe I wasn't good. I had only had sex twice before our fiasco, so my experience was lacking compared to his. I guess it was unpretentious insecurity that kept me from placing my number down. I'd love to get together again, but only on fucking each other terms that I'm not sure about. He seemed to have the potential to be a decent guy, only if he knew the definition of faithful.

Maybe I'd be the girl to actually put him on the right path of loyalty, but how will I see him again? I can't let Bra know that I want to see him again. If only I wasn't shy towards the far-reaching questions I'm sure she'd ask.

What if I needed him as much as he did me? When I was with him I felt sexy and confident. I rarely feel that way, at least not around million dollar bachelors.

My phone began to ring as I sadly had to leave my staid thoughts.

"Hello?" I said dreamily.

"Hey chicky!" Her tone was exuberant and she was overly excited, it could only be the phenomenal baby sister of mine, Esther Delaine.

"Hey Essy, what's up?" I turned over on my couch turning my back to the TV.

"Oh, nothing, other than I'm feeling hot tonight and I need hot guys to match!"

I knew where this was going.

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"Gosh so gloomy, that is the exact reason why I'm dragging you to Amatory."

"Esther, I am not going to that damn strip club." I sat up frustrated. I'd at least hope that she and I could go to a decent restaurant, but not that stupid club where every girl there is half naked.

"It's not a strip club the ladies that dance are clothed, well the vital areas anyway, and we can dance for free and get paid! Who knows you might meet a sexy guy there." My silence proved no influence. "C'mon chicky-doodle, it'll be fun I promise; besides Dane really likes you!"

"Fan-frickin-tastic. I'm still not going."

Who cares if the owner liked me? He was a 30 year old man who had about 3 degrees and yet he still works at an exotic club.

"Geez Darce since when did a stick go up your butt, you always use to like going out?"

Her first question sent me reeling to a recall of last night. I blushed.

"Fine, but next time I pick the place to go out." I said grudgingly getting to my feet and heading to my bedroom.

"YAY! I'll pick you up at ten okay?"

"Sure."

Esther and I were almost opposites, personality wise. She was more flamboyant and flirtatious. Her confidence was always an all-time high. I don't know why I'm not the same. I was always jealous of her growing up. She was popular and beautiful, not to mention funny; she never had to go a day without a boyfriend on her arm. It if wasn't for her sapphire eyes, duskier skin, and voluptuous body we'd almost be twins. Sadly I don't reek of sex appeal all the time. It sucks when you have to look up to your own little sister.

Ten o' clock came by pretty fast. I was standing in the mirror with a form fitting white tank top, black heels, and dark blue skinny jeans. I might not have Esther's everlasting hips, but I think I made up for it with my round butt. Considering my months of running, I'd be damned if my ass wasn't firm as hell.

My doorbell rang as I puffed up my hair before leaving the bathroom. I opened the door laying my sight on a very stimulating Essy.

"Hello, chicka, you ready?" She had on a short black leather skirt with a blue halter top and her infamous hooker shoes, which I am still curious to how she walks in them let alone dance, but I suppose for the place we're headed that they we perfect for the dress code.

"Hey, looking sexy like always." I locked the door before stepping out and placing the key under a pot that set by the door.

"You know this, babe."

Amatory~~~~~~11:30~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was hot and I was tired. I had been dancing on stage with all the other girls that work there for what felt like forever, when in reality it had only been 15 minutes. When you have lights flashing at you and wild men wooing every time you made an appealing gesture really took the spunk right out of you.

I stepped off stage and made my way to the bar for some moments of air.

"What will it be twinkle toes?" Ben asked smiling at me. He's been calling me that ever since I tried to walk in here with Essy's shoes on, and the overall result was a broken table and an embarrassed me.

"Ha, ha, get me water please." I smiled running my hand through my hair. The curls that were dominant upon my crown were utterly non-existent.  
"I see your sister is a natural like always." He said placing the glass in front of me and gesturing to the wild Essy twirling around for a couple of guys who surrounded her side of the stage.

"Yea, I don't see why she doesn't work here. She'd be the star attraction." I didn't bother looking over at her. I knew she was up there shaking her assets and living up her unrelenting allure.

"You aren't kidding'." I looked up at him as he starred at her from the bar.

"Nu-uh Ben, stop it right there because all you're going to get is an eye full. Believe it or not she's celibate."

He gasped and looked at me seriously.

"Yes, sir, I swear." I smiled and closed my eyes; even though I was sitting I was still very heated.

"Well damn, I'd love to meet the guy who makes her change her mind."

He winked at me before moving down to a man who had come and sat on one of the stools.

I turned to gaze at Esther who was still dancing provocatively. She was beautiful, there's no denying that. I wonder if someone can be born with that much confidence. Or was I just the unlucky one who received none of the good looks?

"Hey gorgeous."

The tone of the greasy voice behind me made me quiver. I shifted in my seat to see Dane, the owner.

"Ugh, what is it Dane?" I looked in a different direction, it didn't matter where, and I just couldn't stand looking at his creepy face.

"Well you seem to be very popular tonight."

"Yea, so what?"

I was far from interested in any horny geezer wanting to talk to me just because I looked like easy prey.

"I have a man in the back room, he's waiting for you to give him a lap dance, and he's paying 5 thousand dollars."

I had turned to tell him off right before he mentioned the lumped sum of profit.

"So, doll, what do you say?" He asked slyly; his oily hair showing evidently over oily because his forehead was very shiny in the flashing dim lights.

"I figure there's some sort of cut in this money, so how much do I get?" Wait, was I actually considering this?

"He told me that you get the entire five thousand."

Holy hell, what guy in here was that loaded? I knew it was too good to be true, but was I really willing to pass up five grand.

"Okay." I smiled. Even if this was some old geezer at least I'll be paid and I suppose I'll have a little fun.

I stepped into the room right after I freshened up, in other words I made sure I wasn't all sweaty. I was nervous as the bright light of the room startled me. Wasn't these rooms supposed to be dimly lit?

I closed the door behind me and looked at the chair in the middle of the room.

"You're shitting me right now aren't you?"

I looked at the lavender haired man as he smiled at me.

"What can I say? I couldn't get enough of that sweet ass." I walked over in front of him and crossed my arms.

He wore a black suit, tie undone in a very tempting way because the upper part of his chest was visible. I moved my eyes upwards towards his ocean blues.

"So, why five thousand?" I asked. My stare never faltered.

"Because you gave me five hundred." His smile was so sexy. I could feel my body reacting to the need to have him close.

"What do you want?" I felt shy now, my confidence definitely out the window. My hands dropped to my sides and I looked at him curiously.

He chuckled, "I know the owner told you." His hands moved to the top of his thighs as he leaned back and spread his legs open.

I never realized the music was playing already. It was Journey of Academy by Class Actress.

"I 'm.." He stopped me before I could even think of what else to say after the, I'm.

"Whatever you have to say you can do it while you're stripping." He was so dominating. I felt so powerless, like I had to obey or else.

I kicked off my shoes as my hands started at the rim of my tank top as I slowly lifted it over my stomach.

"I was going to ask you how you knew I would be here."

My tank top was on the floor and my laced black bra was all his eyes were set on.

"My sister told me about the entire deal you both had, willing." I unbuttoned my jeans as I looked right into his eyes. "She got in touch with your sister for me and asked her if she was going out anywhere. Bra made sure to tell her to invite you and that there was a big chance that she might be there too."

"Was that all a lie just to get me here?" My pants were on the floor as I stood awkwardly in my matching underwear set.

"Dance for me." He said huskily. The glints in his eyes were dark. I felt like a piece of meat frolicking in front of a hungry lion.

My hands automatically trailed from my panty line and up.

"To answer your question, yes, it was all a lie. Bra would never show up here, definitely not after I told her that I just wanted a chance to see you again." My back was to him as I swayed my hair back and forth as it grazed the lining of my underwear.

I pulled my hair from my back and placed it over my shoulder as I moved my hips in a rhythmic motion.

"Is it true?" I asked moving closer making sure to make slow strides. I wanted him to see me, want me. I placed my hand on the end of his tie and tugged on it, unraveling it till the fabric draped in my hand.

"I'm here aren't I?" He grinned.

I turned my back to him once again, but this time I sat in his lap. His erection was obvious and it poked my right butt cheek. I spread my legs to the width of his as I pushed a little harder on his lap.

"Fuck." He mumbled as I felt his hand traveled the side of my right thigh. His velvety hand etched its way till it was between my legs. He moved it upwards as my breath got caught in my chest.

I wanted it so bad.

I let him rub his hand over my precipitating heat one time before I grounded my butt against him before getting up again.

I heard a stressed groan as our distance multiplied. I danced in a steady motion making sure to run my hand over my body slowly.

This would definitely be a story to tell Essy later, but right now I had one thing on my mind, and that was teasing.

The once cold leather soon was overwhelmed by our accumulating body heat. He had stripped me down to my undies, which was pretty easy considering when I came out to his car all I had on was my underclothes and his suit jacket.

I arched my back as he licked my stomach down to the rim of lace panties. His hand snaked underneath my back pushing me into a more distinct arch giving his tongue more dipping access into my belly button. I turned my head to the side just to nibble on my fingertips as he submerged me into layers and layers of pure need.

The first tug of my panties made my heart thump. I couldn't handle the vast amount of elation from just the simple act of removing my underwear.

He pulled the fabric down my legs very slowly, relishing in every inch of exposed skin I had to offer. The way he looked at me, like I was a little child green to the instinctive ways of fucking.

I knew he'd teach me.

I laid there in my prime of bare thirst for the tall drink of man in front of me. Just looking at him in his suit pants alone made me open my legs slightly, hoping he'd take advantage of my sex demented state.

"Eager?" he asked looking at my open legs.

All I could do was moan a, "Yea," as he undid his belt buckle. He sat calm and collected as he removed his pants and his boxers, yet my heart felt as though it was about to pop out of my chest. The anticipation was killing me. The part of me that always wanted to be made love to was left at home with the same boring life, but the girl in the backseat of a hot bachelor's car was an all-new woman.

This girl wanted to be fucked.

He leaned over me, his erection leaning against my inner thigh. I tried to move around hoping to at least feel it graze my opening.

"Easy there darling, like you said to me, don't worry babe, you're gonna get fucked." With that said, he pushed his penis against my entrance and I moaned slightly. He rubbed himself against me now in a pulsing motion. Every time he pushed against me I pushed back. The friction from our soaked appendages sent me into a thrilled turmoil. It was the combination of his teasing tongue on my collar bone, and the constant feel of his callused fingertips grazing the rim on my opening that sent me toward the base of an orgasm.

I couldn't cum so early. I had to last a little longer, or at least till the fun stuff really began. I clinched my eyes shut and tried to concentrate on counting.

1….2…3… "Oh god!" 1…2…3… "Oh fuck!"

That was it, my stomach coiled into knots of bliss.

I submitted to his will.

He was breathing heavy. Leaning over to my ear as I came down from my waves of ecstasy

"You at least have to beat your record of last time." Flicking my nose with his tongue I looked up at him defiantly.

I laughed, "as long as you agree, that when we're in this back seat naked, you're my bitch." I leaned up and pushed him into a sitting position.

I rode him like I would my bitch.


	3. We all scream another's name

Chapter three: I scream, you scream, we all scream another's name

That night in my car was the night I almost lost myself in her aroma of splendor. She lay on top of me, hair skewed over my shoulder as her face hid in the crook of my neck. Her body was extravagant especially when obscured by layers of perspiration. I held her close; enjoy the contact that set my skin on fire. She smelt so sweet even after fucking for two hours.

I gazed at the side of her face. Eyes closed, relaxed lips, pinkish cheeks; I had to kiss her. My lips swept the corner of her mouth causing her to wake. She grumbled and moved on top of me sliding her breasts up my chest so she could sit up. I shivered.

"Oh, goodness, sorry for falling asleep." She moved her hair out of her face causing it to tickle my stomach. The moment her emerald eyes met mine was the instant I got caught up in her game. Her lips were soft and plump from our previous spit swapping. This time I wanted to be gentle. I knew she loved that rough shit, but I wanted to savor her, just in case this would be our last sex-together.

My hands were on the sides of her face while hers were on my chest. Our kiss was slow and passionate.

What the fuck was I thinking?

Since when did I desire passionate? It was all about fucking, that's it right? Though, the moment she pulled away I felt misplaced because I was the one that would stop the woman from getting too cuddly.

"I should go." She mumbled. I was breathing a bit fast. Her hot breath clashed with mine as our gaped lips brushed against each other. She was getting me excited again.

"You need me to drive you home?" Where the hell did that come from? This woman was bringing out the worst of me. She was so damn naturally charming and yet deviant.

She chuckled and placed a small kiss on my lips. It was nothing like I desired, it more of a thank you kiss. Better yet it was a; thanks for the good fuck kiss.

"No, no, I'm sure my sister is still waiting inside for me." She sat completely up resting her butt on the edge of the seat, right next to my legs.

I watched her get dressed; for someone reason I was disappointed.

"So are you gonna get dressed or do you prefer driving home naked?" She smiled at me while fixing her hair, repeatedly glancing at my chest.

"Maybe." I sat up and grinned at her. Shit, maybe I could convince her to fuck for another hour.

She laughed, "Hey it's whatever you're in to." She winked and secured the jacket around her body. I had forgotten that she came out here in only her bra and panties.

"Oh, and I'm sure that you're sister knows where I live, so you can come by anytime to pick your jacket up."

She gave one last look over my body, starting at my eyes, down to my toes, and back to my tinges.

We meet every day. This rendezvous of straightforward sex had been going on for almost a week now. It was no strings attached, not much talking either. Usually we'd go back to my place, and I only graced the presence of her house once, sadly I didn't get around to taking a tour.

She was beautiful no doubt, and not to mention fun. I get tired after a while of screwing the same broad but this girl only made it exciting ever time. I kept coming back for more, she didn't mind.

It was the little things about her that sent me reeling over the edge. The way she smiled; her eyes only revealing the gentle token she gave to everyone. Her lips always said what she never needed to. They constantly enslaved my bizarrely shoddy lips to her liking. The feeling of her palms over my skin never ceased to make me rise in more ways than one.

The way she moaned; it was like a goddess muttering my name in low sometimes high strokes. The letters would roll off her tongue right in to my ears. I could get a sexual high from just hearing the way she moaned and whined. It makes me hard just thinking about her.

She would close her eyes while riding me. Leaning her head back, her mouth would be cracked enough for me to hear the small whimpers. I'd get a full view of her breasts heaving up and down. It was hard for me to concentrate with only placing my hands on her hips because her moans would only get louder.

I won't deny ever having better sex than that. I've had girls do things I doubt she would ever accept to, but when I'm with her, it's not about doing the most freakish shit. She actually keeps sex what it is, pure fun.

4:15 p.m. Trunks' Apartment

We didn't sleep together today. She said that she had an important meeting to go to, and that's it. Now I'm sitting on the couch like a bum not knowing what to do with the rest of my evening.

I leaned my head back and mumbled, "Fuck."

What was I turning into? There were plenty of other girls I could pick up and have a good one night stand with. Shit, when's the last time I've had one of those anyway?

So that's the plan. I'm going out to hopefully find a nice sexy babe, maybe Latino; I am feeling a little spicy tonight.

Before I had a chance to at least picture what this hot, sexy, and Latino babe could look like, the doorbell rang.

If it was Bra on a rampage just to end my blooming night, I'd be damned. Fuck that, I'm going out no matter who is at my door.

As soon as I opened it, she screamed, "Baby!"

I was so surprised. I was expecting Bra for sure, maybe even mom, or Darcy.

No, it was Delilah.

She hugged me and dropped her bags on my feet, "Oh, Trunksie poo I've missed you so much!"

What the fuck was she doing back so early? Delilah was supposed to be gone for a month with her parents on a trip to Paris. I was hoping it would be a month of hot girls and sex, but no it's been two weeks.

"I'm so happy to see you." She kissed my face, unbearably.

I chuckled sarcastically, "Hey babe, I've missed you too. Uh, what are you doing back so early?"

She stepped in and looked around. It gave me a chance to actually get a good look at her. She wore flip flops and black capris with a white tank and a denim jacket. Her blonde hair seemed a little browner. Then her baby blues looked up at me.

"Well your mom called me, and said that you all are having a party tonight at Capsule Corp, and I figured I couldn't leave you dateless." She smiled at me and tugged on my shirt to bring me closer.

I wasn't sure if the cross expression was obvious on my face. I was still wondering why the fuck she was here?

"Babe, don't tell me you've forgotten about the big merger with Capsule Corp and Microelectronics?" She looked at me serious.

"No, babe, I was just stuck on how much I've missed you." I hugged her.

Damn, I did forget. With the constant sex going on with me and Darcy, I had no time to even think about work. I could care less about going to the stupid Merger Party, but I would have my mom and Bra, nagging in my ear, not to mention Delilah too, now that she's back.

8:30 P.M. Capsule Corp.

Mom really went all and out with this thing. The Mess Hall was full with people, but the stage was bare. I suppose someone was going to give a speech, which would most likely be my mom, saying how much she appreciates everyone's support, etc.

"Hey babe there's you mom." Delilah deliberately pointed her out of the crowd of people. In actuality I spotted her as soon as I walked in, I mean how can't you notice her vibrant blue hair?

If Delilah hadn't waved and yelled Bulma like a complete dunce I would probably have had a chance to get away.

"Trunks, sweetheart, there you are."

_Damn._

She approached me and Delilah with a big smirk. "Hey Delilah, finally able to ring him here?"

"Yes, ma'am, but I'm sure you know just how stubborn he is." She slapped me on the back and laughed.

_Kiss ass. _

"So, Trunks, there's a lot of people I want you to meet," Mom came up and straightened my tie.

"God, mom I'm here, isn't that all you wanted?" I took my tie in my own hands and looked around.

_I wasn't fucking 5 years old._

"Well since you are CEO of this corporation, I do believe you need to meet the people you will be working alongside with now." She gave me her, you better do what I say or you'll regret it, look and I figured I'd rather have a happy mom than a pissed off one.

Delilah and I had to endure boring asshole after asshole. Frankly, I think Delilah rather enjoyed it, sometimes she was so daft.

"Now, Trunks, I think this is probably the two most important people you'll meet all night."

I was looking a different direction when a certain smell filled my nose.

"This is Vice president Carter Brood and President of Microelectronics Darcy Delaine."

I looked at her in surprise. She smiled at me.

She held glass of Champaign. Her hair was up in a bun, and her eyes where flattered by peach eye shadow. Her body was incased in a curve hugging peach dress.

The black pearls that dangled around her neck were so polished I could practically see myself in them.

I looked down at her glossy legs that seem to catch my attention more than anything. They went on and on till I saw her smooth black pumps.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Briefs." The Carter guy extended his hand to me. Our eyes met, but he wasn't as alluring.

I shook his hand and smiled, then turned my gaze back to Darcy.

_So this is your meeting. _

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Briefs." Her hand eased out to me with confidence, the least I would expect.

I took her hand in mine and shook it slowly.

Her palms were soft.

It made me think back to the night she came to my house wearing nothing but a raincoat. The entire time it was as though her hands couldn't be deprived of my skin, where ever they could touch, they went. Not as though I complained.

We smiled at each other for a drawn-out period of time, long enough for Delilah to clear her throat and nudge me with her elbow.

I let go, "Oh and I'd like the both of you to meet, Delilah." She nudged me again, "My girlfriend."

Carter smiled and to my surprise so did Darcy.

"Nice to meet you Delilah." Darcy put out her hand first. Her smile looked genuine.

"Goodness, I was wondering when I would get the three of you to meet." Mom mumbled to herself out loud as Carter now shook Delilah's hand.

"I haven't been able to get Trunks to any meetings." She moaned to Darcy, who just looked at me with an inquisitive smile.

"I've been occupied lately." I looked at her with a scheming grin.

"Well Darcy I believe it's time to meet Mr. Dowd before he gets too friendly with the Champaign." She giggled.

"It was nice meeting both of you again." She gestured to Delilah and me with a small nod of her head, "Mrs. Briefs." She touched my mom's shoulder gently before taking hold of Carter's arm.

_Were they a couple?_

I watched them walk away into the crowd of people. Already her fragrance was only a memory to my senses.

"They were nice." Delilah bumped me. I suppose my daydreaming was obvious seeing as I was blankly starring into the direction Darcy went in.

"Oh, yes, Darcy and Carter are both sweethearts; tough cookies that's for sure. They really know how to handle their business, well now it's our business." Mom laughed to herself, "Alright, well you two enjoy yourselves, I have more asses to kiss." She spoke dryly but with a smile.

As Delilah waved my mom off, I couldn't get Darcy out of my head. The question of whether she was single plagued me. I mean, what the hell was she doing showing up with some random guy. I know we aren't a couple but common decency would have made her truthful.

Shit, in that case I'm a total dick wad. She must've been super pissed to see me with Delilah. Now I'm a self-absorbed player, liar, and a cheater.

_Fuck. _

"Babe, you okay?" Delilah clung to my arm.

What the hell was I doing vexing over a woman who was no concern to me?

I needed a release; I needed her off my mind, now.

"Yea, actually I was hoping we could get out of here and spend some real time together."

I whispered in her ear, getting really close, making sure on one heard us.

"I've missed you so much, you just have no idea." I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Alright." Her words were horse and she was nervous.

Luckily for me she was so damn senseless.

11:45 P.M. Trunks' apartment.

My room was hot, so were her palms on my chest. She kept her head down and her eyes closed tightly.

Unlike Darcy, Delilah was willing to do whatever I coaxed her to; suck me off, whack me off, it didn't matter.

Her breasts weren't as big as Darcy's but she made up for it in experience with her mouth.

I would never let her ride me, but tonight I felt like giving her a chance. The bad thing was it felt so good, but I wasn't turned on.

I watched her. Maybe if I just focus on Delilah then I would feel something because at this rate I was only close to getting softer than any harder.

She bit her lower lip as her body moved against my hips.

_Darcy would do that too. _

My breath began to hitch in my chest.

She leaned her head back and began to moan. Her cream skin glistened with sweat, and her spasms made me grunt. I closed my eyes and braced her hips.

I was in a dark span of moans and whines. I tried to concentrate on only thinking of Delilah, but then she dominated.

_All I could think about was Darcy's skin; the way her inner walls clinched my dick almost whenever she pleased. During sex it was all about torturing me, making me cum first before she did. _

_She'd laugh and smile at me when I'd make her moan. It was all about controlling the other. _

_The first time I knew I had to let her ride me was when she dry humped me on her kitchen counter._

_She wasn't dry after that._

_When I was on top, she'd bring her hips up and clench my dick every time I tried to thrust into her. _

_Out of the 14 times we've had sex together, I've cum 9 times before her. _

_She made me want to come back again and fuck her harder. I wanted to show her that when my dick gets hard for her, she's gonna have to handle all of it._

_We can fuck for 6 hours, shit maybe all fucking day. I needed her body all the damn time. _

_I loved her teasing because it made it exciting. _

_She made sex exciting, and me_.

Darcy's walls tightened too much around my throbbing dick. I couldn't hold back my orgasm. I bit my lip.

_Fuck, I love the way she makes me feel. _

Between the heat, moans, and heart stopping pressure, I had to scream her name.

My eyes were closed shut as my breathing was hectic. I looked up in my haze of euphoria.

I wished it was Darcy still sitting on me, consuming my dick, but no it was Delilah. She was breathing hard with a smile on her face, eyes closed.

It was the disappointment that made my sexual high wane fairly quickly. I was in such a clear state of mind that I actually thought back on what Delilah had screamed when she orgasmed.

_What the fuck?_

I was pissed. I was so mad that I blurted out the first thing that came to mind,

"WHO THE FUCK IS BEN?"


	4. Surprised women

Chapter three: Behind every decent man is a very surprised woman.

"Good Morning, Ms. Delaine."

Capsule Corporation had vastly flourished since the last time I was here debating whether or not to merge. It was hard for me to believe that I would be working here from now on; alongside Mrs. Briefs no less.

What really got me down was who else I'd have to see five days out of the week.

I knew who Trunks was even before I was compacted into this mess of complicated but not intricate sex game. Though in the haze of our leisure together I lost sight of what meant the most to me; my job.

I didn't want to let it interfere with my ethics at work. He won't slay me to his irrefutable gift of handsomeness.

Yet, I felt so hurt that night. Seeing him with that girl on his arm couldn't have made me feel any more like rubbish. She was innocent and naïve to the game that he so prominently played. Sad thing is so am I.

10:35 A.M. Micro/Capsule Corp.

I stepped into my new office. It was enormous compared to my old one. No lights were needed. Three walls out of the entire four-sided office were encased in windows. They were tented by a dial that sat at the end of my desk.

I know I was dreading the fact that I'd had to be here with Trunks pretty much till the sun sleeps and awakes again, but now, if it meant that I could stay in here all day, I'd blow all that I said earlier right out my ass.

As soon as I sat down I kicked off my heels and turned to face the city that I peered over. The sun was vibrant. The sting would make anyone look away, but being under leaden fluorescent lights till the time escape calls my name, I preferred to bask in the risky rays that heated my face.

My expression floated. Whenever my mind has a minute to gambol in the basin of my anxieties, I drift to him. Why had I started this romp of "straightforward sex?" I knew I'd get too attached. I couldn't help but desire something from him that I knew only an honest man could bestow to me.

God, I can only imagine what my expression looked like when he walked up with that girl on his arm.

She had to be at least nineteen for goodness's sake.

I felt so damn stupid. If I did regret anything, it would be falling for him. It would be enjoying the way he made me feel; the desire I had for him.

I extended my head back; chin aiming towards the ceiling. My eyes were closed. It was just me, the sun's rays, and my watertight need to decree myself as a thoughtless woman.

To sink so low was not in my agenda for a content life. I wanted to find a man who loved me for me; he'd love every part of my character.

So far I've only accomplished the standings of a whore.

You know, when you're mind falls into a rift of thoughts, your eyes focus on a tranquil object creating an unbroken chain of primary contemplations.

In my case, I was staring at the ceiling.

The ripples in the paint were almost unnoticeable. Along the lines where the ceiling ended and the wall began was a mixture of dark peach and white.

Angles and walls adjusted in places where one wouldn't usually put just to make a room formed the sharp framework.

Architecture was never one of my strong suits.

Neither was my ability to bend a man to my will, but we all know how that went.

An insufferable sigh escaped my lips while I rubbed my eyes in frustration.

Maybe I was making this situation into more of a big deal than it actually was. I can sleep with a man that I barely know and not have it be a problem, right?

The silence made me sure that I was questioning the air rather than myself.

The sigh and eye rubbing plagued me once again.

I needed a breather.

Even though I didn't want to put my heels back on I had to leave this office no matter what.

At first, I felt like a little kid sneaking out of the house after dark because I tried to open my office door as quiet as I could.

I peeked out cautiously. The only thing I feared the most was bumping into Trunks in the mist of trying to escape him within my thoughts.

The air was less stale in the hallway, though it was quiet.

Only a few men sat in their offices, but I didn't see any females doing actual work.

I came closer to the elevators as waves of hushes came from around the corner.

The subtle bumping against my palm as slid my hands along the wall sent shivers down my spine. My hands made it around the corner first, my eyes soon following.

At least fifteen women were huddled next to the break room. Some on their knees and other scrunched together, but they all were trying to listen contently to whatever was on the other side of the door.

"What's going on here?" I asked looking at the group of women who seemed too engulfed in their ease dropping to notice my existence.

One girl's head spun around and shushed me then quickly went back to her crouched state.

"Um, Excuse me ladies." I spoke loudly yet slightly calm.

They all turned at first wielding heated glares which soon faded to fearing eyes.

"Oh, goodness, sorry about this Ms. Delanie."

Only one girl spoke as the others still listened but looked at me.

Whatever is on the other side of that door surely has some sort of great worth to these women.

"Excuse me." I smiled, easing my way in between the women and placing my ear to the door.

"_Finally, we actually have a chance to have a decent conversation together." _

One man spoke. His voice sounded familiar but through this dense piece of wood it could've been anyone.

"_Yea, you don't say. Ever since the party I haven't had a chance to informally introduce myself. I figure we can leave the work ethic mumbo jumbo behind when we're unwinding." _

The second man's voice sounded familiar as well.

"_I agree. I'm not as uptight as I must've seemed at the party, but you know when you have to meet so many assholes in a period of twenty minutes you kind of turn into one yourself." He laughed._

"_Ah, yea, by the time I came to you I wasn't too into the mood of having a friendly conversation." _

"_Well, you weren't the only one. Believe or not, I couldn't get Darcy to stop complaining to me. Every time we spoke to someone she'd groan until another one came and took it upon themselves to say hello." _

It was Carter. I knew it for a fact. I couldn't stand being at that party, well until I saw Trunks, but before that I complained about every neurotic douche bag who decided to butt into my semi-good evening.

"_Well, damn, I hope she only moaned good things after encountering me."_

That was definitely Trunks. I could tell by his smug ass laugh. Only he and I will understand the double meaning in his statement, and it better stay that way.

"_Actually, she did." _

Fuck, I don't remember what I said to Carter about Trunks.

In my fret of worry I noticed all the women around me looking at me pryingly. They were just as questioning as I was.

_Carter continued, "She really liked your date's dress and said you and her looked like a nice couple." _

Yes, thank god for not being a hating bitch! Now, if I actually was I would've said all the mean things about Trunks and his date, but no!

"_Oh, now that you've said something, aren't you and Darcy in a relationship?"_

That nosey bastard, how dare he try and figure out if I was dating someone when he's the one fucking a nineteen year old.

_Carter laughed. _

"_You know, we did back in college, but there's something about Darcy. After a while she seemed to fade. Not saying like she's unfaithful, but Darcy is the kind of woman that doesn't like a steady relationship. She gets bored, and besides I don't think I was wild enough in bed for her. She is definitely a feisty one." _

My face turned super red, and I knew then that all the females around me just watched me astounded. Carter's and I relationship, especially the one we had in the bedroom, was supposed to stay between the two of us, not him, Trunks, and fifteen other women.

"_Oh really now." Trunks only laughed. I suppose mostly to himself. _

"_Yea, don't go and tell her because she'd kill me."_

It's too late for that Carter.

"_Sure thing; her secret is safe with me." _

A screech was heard from the other side as I felt the mass of women diminish.

How could Carter reveal our past love life? This can only boost Trunks' ego and make him feel like he has some sort of upper hand against me.

He won't win. Even though I have no idea what game we're playing, he will not win!

I felt the pressure go versus the push on my hands, but that could not prevent the amount of door that smashed into my face.

I was shoved to my fanny; face now practically eating a full serving of floor. My nose hurt and my eyes were watering.

Grunting as I tried to push myself up, I could tell the crowd of women was long gone; if only I was as smart to leave when I heard the chair move.

Stuck in the helpless position of limp legs, restricted because of a tight pencil skirt, I felt malicious eyes staring down at me.

The blue hues sent a shiver down my spine. His towering body sent a surge of wetness to my underwear. I lost my breath and let out a small moan.

Just looking at him made me horny.

He smiled and extended out his hand. "Sorry about that."

I looked around making sure the hall was empty. I knew I wouldn't get in trouble for being seen taking hold of his hand, but I felt guilty for having any interaction with him.

When my eyes met his again he changed his demeanor. It was mysterious, like he was up to something.

My smooth hand rubbed against his as he slowly pulled me up.

I was on my feet yet he still held me.

He pulled me close, letting me suffocate in his arousing cologne, and tempting me with his lingering lips and hot breath on my neck.

Was he really going to try something here, out in the open?

Right when I was enthusiastic about the idea of him and I fucking in the bathroom he whispered,

"You smell really nice."

Surprised was my expression. He let me go and my hand that was resting on his shoulder slid to my side.

As if Trunks knew, Carter walked out of the break room and spotted the two of us.

"Hey, Darcy." He spoke uneasy. If I wasn't ease dropping a few seconds ago I would've never noticed his tense smile.

"Uh, Hi." I tried to smile but for some reason I was upset.

Maybe it was the fact that Trunks didn't sweep me away to have hot sex or that he complimented me without as much as a sexual overtone.

How dare he…..I think.

I looked at Trunks hoping he'd understand the emotions flowing through me. I wished my eyes told tale of my innocent heart.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

Carter must have noticed the awkward starring session going on between Trunks and I.

I was lost in his eyes like he was telling me something. I couldn't understand.

"No," Trunks smiled looking at me then glancing at Cater. "I was just asking Darcy out to lunch."

11:15A.M. Flora's Diner

He was definitely up to something. Ever since we left the office he's only been courteous and delightful.

Why was I mad at him for that?

I was so caught up in my refuting thoughts that I didn't realize that I was staring at Trunks with furrowed brows.

"You know, I thought you'd like this side of me." He smiled and clasped his hands on top of the table.

I was surely upset even if I didn't understand why, so I replied like this….

"My motto is, once a conniving cheating bastard always a **conniving**….**cheating**….**bastard**."

"Conniving, cheating, yes, but is it really necessary to call me a bastard?"

I looked away, "You make me sick."

I heard him chuckle.

"I make you a moan too."

I looked up with the intention to stare him down till he felt the rays from my anger penetrate his ugly face, but even though his comment was crude, his eyes were gentle.

I blushed and looked down.

"What about Delilah?" I couldn't handle looking in his eyes, not if it meant my underwear would get anymore soaked.

If I would be this close to him every day I needed to carry a spare in my purse.

"She screamed another man's name while we were fucking."

His tone was amused. I would expect something like that would hit his ego like a kick in the nuts.

"It's not like you didn't deserve it." I wasn't so much angry as I was blue. This decent, handsome, and charming man was going to waste for the sake of the definition of a good man. There had to be guys like him for good men to exist.

"Yea," He chuckled, "You and I both know my faithfulness to Delilah wasn't too resilient and apparently vice versa."

He looked at me genuine, restoring some sort of hope that I lost for him days ago. His smile only made my heart swoon even more.

"Ha, well since she's long gone I'll need another broad; my hand is getting a little worn out anyways."

His smug smile and relaxed stretched out physique made me want to gag.

"You are disgusting!" I whispered harshly. I knew the people around the other tables heard his indecent comment.

"What? You act like you've never masturbated before."

I looked away and blushed hoping he wouldn't notice.

"No fucking way."

He noticed.

"Okay, I've never….." I was embarrassed to say the word, so I whispered it, "masturbated."

He only laughed at me and clenched his stomach.

"You're fucking kidding."

I leaned in and shushed him, "Listen, I don't think my sexual activities are any of your business."

Moving in close to my face he said, "Babe, last time I checked, your sexual activities are damn well some of **my** business."

The arrogance on his face needed to be wiped off, no better yet, shot off.

"Well, Mr. Briefs, since you are such a striking, sexy, charming, arrogant, and get all the bitches you want, hotshot, why did you ask Carter if I was in a relationship with him?"

"I wanted to know if you were on my level of game." His face was inches from mine.

I scowled.

"You know what, one of these days you're gonna have to realize that there is no game. Bagging women every night is not a game. Getting laid and growing old alone is not a game."

I moved in closer. My breath was dancing across his lips and his mine.

"What if capturing your heart is a personal game?"

I was confused. One minute he talks about getting another girl to screw whenever he wants, now he wants to capture my heart?

"What makes you think you can capture it?" My eyebrows, by the way they crumpled, showed I was very serious.

"One, because you are practically wrapped around my finger." Our lips grazed.

"Two, because the saying goes, behind every decent man is a very surprised woman, and you're looking pretty stunned right now."

He kissed me lightly. The feathery touch still pirouetting against my lips.

We never even got a chance to order.

12:55A.M. Darcy's house

"I love how wet you get for me." My bed was getting drenched in more ways than one.

The combination of our soaked bodies and the perspiration that accumulated as he rubbed his hand against me made it hard for my internal body heat to wane.

I bit my lip as he played with me. He was enjoying how my body reacted to him.

An hour of fucking in the shower was not enough. He had to take me again and again till I fainted of too many muscle spasms.

His fingers lingering inside of me and I tightened my arms around his muscular neck. The wetness of his tongue on my breasts played as a coolant to my skin.

My moans kept coming like alarms for every time he rubbed me just the right way.

That awful habit of biting my lip plagued me the most at times like this; when his panting is right next to my ear. The heat from his hand sends my thighs into a quivering frenzy.

Oh, how I had to say his name with every breath I could take.

His tongue ran up my neck leaving my breasts cold and vacant. My mouth succumbed to his as he ravished my already swollen lips.

I could feel his unoccupied hand run up my hip, then my stomach, over my breast, and then he grabbed hold of my arm.

I groaned into his mouth curious to what he was doing. My hand was taken on a journey down the lining of my body.

At first I thought he was going to make me whack him off, but then I felt his hand leave my lower region.

Before I had a chance to groan again he pushed my hand towards my opening.

The skin on skin contact made me shiver and arch into him. He guided my hand up and down, the dampness coating both of our hands.

I closed my eyes. The feeling was crushing. His callused hand pushed against mine sending my finger and two of his into my opening.

I broke our kiss and moaned his name, eyes still closed.

His fingers did all the work as mine was just forced into me, back and forth and back again.

My muscles pulsed to the tempo of my heart and I tightened around both of our fingers. In the heat of my moaning for him he pushed another one of my fingers in.

Pumping faster and faster I felt my stomach almost drop to my spine. I tensed up and drug my nails along Trunks' back. My toes curled, back arched, and muscles squeezed till the point the pressure was unbearable.

I yelled for god and Trunks at the same time, or maybe just Trunks because right then he was a god. Behind my eyelids were waves of white and I couldn't settle my breathing.

Trunks pulled my hand away bring it up to his face. I looked into his misty eyes and he licked my coated fingers.

"There, now you've masturbated." He smiled and kissed me leaving the taste on my lips only so it could bask in both of our mouths the next time we tongue lash.

My cheeks were hot and I only looked at him with a sly smile, "You lose."

**Author's Note:**

I really appreciate the views I've had on my story, and I apologize for not updating sooner.

I do hope that this semi-lemon was better than the last, and if not I plan on making then better as I go on.

I am starting to become unsure about this different point of view every chapter. It does make it tough but I feel it's a little less boring.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN REVIEWS! :D


	5. Dignified Hussy

Chapter five: Dignified Hussy

When her lips left mine she only smiled.

"I lose?" I spoke stressing every syllable being prompt on making my lips only graze the coated skin on her cheek.

She turned her head leaving my lips out of labor. Those deep emerald eyes guided my mouth back to hers. It was that never ending trance she put me in which made me always have to listen.

The air, which she heaved in and out from her tantalizing chest, tickled my nose. Her scent, especially right after fucking, was remarkable. If soothing flower was an actual smell that's what she'd be. It could rid me of any headache and plague me with a full blown boner. {Ha ha}

I couldn't get away from her.

"Yes, Mr. Hot Shot, you lose." The bottom of her hands slid down my chest, never breaking eye contact.

Her mouth was slightly agape and her body set in motion up to tease mine.

"I win, simple as that."

Was she serious? I created this game. What was going on between us was because of me, but she seemed so damn confident. I had to know just why I was the loser in this passionate fiasco.

I rolled over bringing her small physique on top of mine. My knees were bent, giving her something to settle her back against, and my hands relaxed themselves underneath my head.

At first she was surprised to the sudden change in sexual position. Her hands didn't leave my chest until she saw my coy smile.

"Alright, babe, tell me, how do I lose this little game of yours?" I gestured for her to start talking by pushing my waste up against her.

She moaned.

"Well, you speak of capturing my heart, right?"

I did actually. Her heart would be mine for the taking, but not for my own little escapade. I needed to prove that I wasn't the one falling head over heels. This girl was like all the others. I must admit she might be a little bit more special, but the moment I know she's completely wrapped around my finger, there's no question of who the winner will be.

She leaned down, butt compelling my stiff and never forgotten hard on. Pressing down on my chest making sure I longed for the skin contact with her pert breasts.

Licking the lobe of my ear before whispering, "What makes you think fucking me is the only way to get it?"

I chuckled.

I spread my legs, knees still bent.

I moved my hands to her hips and slowly eased her backwards.

"I don't" I started, looking into her eyes.

Just when I had her hovering over my aching dick, I said, "I figured it'd be easier to tame that wild pussy first."

Micro/Capsule Corp 4:30 P.M.

The bitter tang of the coffee did nothing for the bad taste in my mouth. I couldn't keep her off my mind and it made me sick.

I thought maybe if I tried to sway to another woman then I'd be rid of her for a while; shit even a day would do.

But, no, even as I sit here starring at two fine asses that just so happen to be cavorting in my line of view, I can't stop imagining her.

Her figure, her voice, I couldn't stand how much I missed her.

I'm practically a lost puppy in need of my owner's leg to hump.

Fuck, I've stooped so low. I mean I can actually admit that I need her, and that's one thing I'd never say about a particular woman. Yea, I needed women but not as much as I needed her.

I wish it was only about the sex, but I'm way past that point.

One of the women giggled as she and her friend leaned against the counter, still flaunting what was underneath their tight skirts.

I wanted to watch. I wanted to go up to them and convince them into a three way. I wanted to fuck whatever came into my path again.

I didn't want to feel anything for her.

The door clicked and someone cleared their throat.

I snapped back to realism to find myself still starring at the two young women who ceased their giggling and stood up straight.

At the door stood Darcy; I had to stare.

She was so poised. The black skirt she had on was tight like always, and it stopped at her knees. I could travel her body for days and find new things I loved about her.

Her legs, her lips, that evil glare she's entrenching in me right now, made me wonder why.

Why didn't I understand what we were to each other?

She looked away from me and back to the girls.

"Do you both mind leaving Mr. Briefs and I alone for a minute?"

Her voice was calm as she smiled. I noticed her hands were positioned securely behind her back.

Did she plan on killing me or something?

The two women groaned, but walked away. As soon as the door clicked shut again, her eyes darted right to mine.

Her eyes went to the floor as she casually, yet very slowly strutted to me.

"You know, I was hoping for a nice, decently boring day at work." She looked up at me. By this time she was in front of the table. "But it's not so boring when."

Her stare didn't falter; she paused purposely enhancing the suspense. I was definitely dead. I know for sure I did something to piss her off, but I just couldn't remember what.

"When I find a vase of flowers on my desk sent from, Back Seat Bitch."

In her hand was a bundle of peach daisies.

_Thank god. _

"I could have sworn I told them to put, Back Seat Bi-otch." I took a swig of my coffee now that I was sure she wasn't going to murder me.

"The name has no significance is this argument that I'm starting with you." She looked down on me. I could tell she was basking in the dominance she thought she had.

It was sexy.

"I know why you're upset." I looked at her genuinely. "It's because I didn't put, **Your** Back Seat Bi-otch."

She frowned.

Her eyes were soft when she pulled the flowers up to her face. She looked at them with such adoration, like she'd never seen something more peaceful in this chaotic world.

The change in her demeanor made me reconsider my approach. She was upset about something more than our petty attacks at one another.

The gloom that shadowed the emerald in her eye let me know her emotions wouldn't out last her grit.

She didn't want to play anymore.

It seemed like the silence between us lasted a lifetime. It was enough for me to get a good look at her. Her beauty was an obstacle of its own. That was all I use to see.

When I looked at her; I saw a woman.

This woman was as clueless to love as I was.

Behind the truffle of petals her lips curled into a smile, though her despondent eyes only seemed fairly fazed.

The moment she looked at me, that smile faded.

"Forget it."

She was going to walk away.

Was that it? She was ignoring an argument that had a potential winner. She couldn't.

Most of all, I wouldn't let her.

I stood abruptly and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Do you like them?"

She stopped fortunately.

"The flowers?"

"Yea."

"Of course, they're my favorite."

The small talk was enough stalling for me to get behind her.

I took in her smell. It was a mishmash of mango and peaches. Her hair had an aroma of its own. Few strands of hair dangled at her neck as the rest was pulled into a bun.

I traced my hands along her forearms and they tightly held the bouquet of flowers. I eased my face to her neck; the shiver that ricocheted along her skin raised the hair on my arms.

Her arms slowly retreated to her sides as I heard the flowers hit the ground. Her posture relaxed while she turned to face me. The body heat between us increased as she leaned into my chest.

My arms went around her waist as her palms rested on the base of my collar bone. Her head was low and I couldn't see her face but I knew she was sad.

I hated to see her like this. It was unlike the Darcy I was so damn attracted to, but this side of her heightened my need to know her more. She put on that front making you think she's tough and resilient, but underneath that is the woman I hold in my arms right now. An innocent, fragile, and wholehearted beauty that I find myself more infatuated with as the days go by.

I felt her hand travel up along my neck and rest there.

"I'm sorry." She whispered; head still snuggled against my chest.

I kissed her. "Don't be."

She slowly raised her head to look up at me; all the while I placed kisses till I finally saw her eyes.

They were tired and burdened.

I kissed her forehead, then her nose, her cheek.

By that time her eyes were closed.

I leaned in wanting to feel her lips. She didn't move, so I figured I could.

The first contact was soft but stale. Her lips didn't offer any affection. I kissed her again, this time slowly. I pressed against her lips with mine till I felt her kiss back.

This wasn't like our usual sex kiss. It was slow and meaningful, it made my heart pound, and my cheeks hot.

The closed mouth kisses escaladed as soon as she rose up on her tippy toes and rapped her arms around my neck.

Our kiss was like one you'd give to your lover you hadn't seen in ages. It was a kiss that you've longed for since the day they left. It was passionate and gripping. I just couldn't stop.

Her feet led me forwards. I tried to contain the kiss with the abrupt motion.

My hands felt the contact with wall first, then I pressed the rest of her body against it.

Her hands traveled from my neck to my shirt, and then fiddled with the buttons.

Being so close to her turned me on, but this moment was wrong for the idea of just fucking. If we were to have sex right now it wouldn't be that at all.

There was too much passion, true genuine affection in the air.

She was half way done with unbuttoning my shirt. I slid my hands down her back and then over her butt. I pinched a piece of the fabric on her skirt and began to ravel it up. The cloth slowly receded from her knees, her thighs, till I could nearly see her underwear.

I reached down again, never breaking the kiss, and grasped her thighs with my hands. I lifted her up, now having a leveled kiss. Her legs rapped themselves around my waist as I pushed against her more.

I etched my hands more and more up her thighs until they were lost in the layer of her skirt.

She moaned into my mouth sending the vibrations cascading down my throat.

I was eager, maybe a little too eager considering we were in the break room at work.

Without a doubt though, I wanted her, even if it meant we had to do it on the table.

My fingers came in contact with the lining of her panties and immediately she pulled away.

Her hands were on my chest applying as much force as her small arms could. I let her legs go one at a time while the space between us was measured by how long her arms were.

She was breathing heavy as she looked at me ruefully.

I noticed her skirt was still hiked up to her thighs so I leaned in to fix it.

"No." She pushed me away slightly.

Her head was low, and her hands fell from my chest hesitantly. She fixed her skirt and looked up at me.

"I can't do this anymore."

It was weird because my heart sunk at that moment. It was the sort of feeling you get when you're so excited to go somewhere and it ends up raining or some other tragedy comes around and ruins your day.

She was my exciting adventure, but her words were my rain.

"It was all fun and games at the beginning, Trunks. Now I just can't hold up with these petty arguments, the gifts, and on top of that the non-stop sex. I'm sure that any girl would die to be in my shoes right now, but I'm not just any girl… at least I don't want to be."

I wanted to tell her everything I was feeling. I wanted her to know that the more I was around her the less I saw her as just another woman. The day I met her I knew she was special. It was a battle between me and the chance to have something exceptional.

I hated the idea of being tied down, but it was the same feeling when I would wake up alone.

I could never get rid of the bachelor I truly was, but I could take a chance with a girl who was just as strong-minded about a sexual relationship as I was.

"Go out on a date with me."

The look on her face, it was a mixture of baffled and timid.

I moved closer seeing if physical contact was okay again. She didn't push me away and I practically had her pinned against the wall, so I leaned in and whispered, "I haven't even had a chance to start my voyage of winning your heart."

She opened her mouth to say something but I hushed her with a kiss.

"I'll pick you at 7 tonight."

Her eyes were still closed when she muttered, "O..Okay."

I rubbed my hand across her cheek hoping she'd drown me in those emerald pools. She looked at me and then smiled.

Yea, I think I give this clueless affection a try.

"I, uh, I should really get back to my office." She mumbled, making me realize I was standing right in front of her.

I moved away until I heard the crunch of plastic. Looking down I saw the flowers Darcy had dropped earlier, scrunched and now stepped on.

"Damn."

I reached down and picked them up, a few petals fluttering to the floor again.

"I'll get you some more when I pick you up." I said laying them on the table.

"Yea, you better not be late."

She was at the door, her back casually leaning against it.

I could tell the decision to at least pursue some sort of relationship put her in a better mood.

"A fine ass like you, I'd hate to disappoint."

She laughed, giving me that shy smile I loved to see. "Bye."

I watched her try to leave hoping I'd get a nice view of her from behind in that skirt, but she stopped and I heard a loud thump.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I think I hit something."

I walked over to her as she eased the door open. When I saw what it was I could only groan.

Darcy gasped and mumbled, "Mrs. Briefs."

Mother sat on her ass and rubbed her nose.

"Uh, Hey, you two."


	6. Stuck with men

Author's Note: Hey, guys, Ty here! I really do appreciate the reviews and I love the kindness you all have shown me. Nothing has motivated me as much as you all have. Even the people who haven't reviewed me, your viewing of my story alone, still brings a smile to my face. I plan on making this story a long road of remembrance to document my amateur days, till finally I get to college and begin producing legit short stories or {cross my fingers} my first and ever novel.

So enough JIB-JAB and back to writing chapter six for you lovely readers.

Chapter 6: Stuck with men

"How's your nose?"

I looked up at Bulma, as she leaned against my now closed and locked door. Shuffling some papers around, I wanted to make sure that all the work I put off today would at least be settled tomorrow. It didn't hit me that Trunks asked me on that date two hours before he planned on picking me up, until I sat at my desk and saw the pile of paperwork. He might be able to blow off work and let someone else worry about it, but damn, I'm President, I just can't waltz out the door whenever I please….. Not counting Trunks' and my five hour lunch break a couple days ago. Well, I was hoping that today could be another one of those days for me, subtracting the heated sex fest.

Bulma walked over to the sofa that rested in the far right hand corner of the room. I turned around, watching the shades slowly come down as I pressed on the conveniently placed button on my desk.

The mixture of brushing leather and the obvious groan, that escaped Bulma's lips, added to the tranquil mood complimented by the lamp on my desk, which illuminated the room.

"Oh, dear, I really shouldn't have been ease dropping. I knew you'd do a good job anyway."

I looked over at her limp body draped along the couch with her arm slung over her eyes; her vibrate blue hair colliding with the woeful color of the opaque couch. I wanted to hug because she reminded me of my mother.

It was that demeanor of a real woman, yet more of a mother. She knew what she had to do. Always amazing others with that irrefutable ability to stand up for what she believed. Yea, my mom was just like that.

"I thought that I came off a little bit too rehearsed." I leaned back in my chair and smiled to her, hoping that maybe with an involving conversation I could loosen her out of that distraught state.

"No, no, dear not at all; you were absolutely charming. I could practically hear Trunks' heart hit the floor when you said you didn't want to fool around anymore."

I blushed inwardly.

Even though I had been talking to Bulma ever since the night of the party about Trunks' and I sexual relationship, I couldn't get over the straight fact that I was talking to the mother of the man I was "casually" fucking about him and I fucking.

What's still unknown to me is how she could tell from the very beginning.

I remember her saying at the party, "The way he looks at you. It's that familiar yet longing look. Like he wants to forget everyone and everything around him, and just focus on you. I shared that look once."

I could only assume that her husband was the same as Trunks back in the days of actual young romance. Not so much as the arrogant bastardry Trunks resorts to, but the cruel fact of loving without the ability to say so.

Though over my days of observing Trunks and Bulma's personality, I can only imagine Trunks picked up most of his personality traits from his father.

He and his mother shared the same gentle eyes, but definitely not the unpretentious ego.

"So any advice on how I should act at dinner tonight?" I rose from my chair, being so secluded from her was going to do her the most good. If I was going to stay over there I'd have to resist my own thoughts, which always seem to turn into a huge conversation with myself.

I walked over, and then eased my butt onto one of the cushions, trying not to disturb her.

"Darcy, the thing about you is," she leaned up and looked at me right in the eyes; "you're honest. That whole performance in the break room wan not ploy at all. I know how feel about him, and that's why I wanted to help you. Trunks' is a man that hasn't been stewed by a woman yet," she sat up completely easing closer to my face. Her hand ran down my cheek, "and you are just the one to start stirring with the spoon."

I looked down to my clasped hands that sat in my lap.

"But the only relationship we've established is a physical one. What can you build if the primary foundation is as flimsy as cheap condom?"

She laughed.

"You two have been sleeping together for over a month now. I'm sure you both know what each other dislike and love. You may not see it because sex is seen as only physical, but in the mist of all those hormones peeking sky high you two eventually create this bond with one another. It won't lack in physically showing emotion; I'm sure you two have that down packed, but what you two need to establish is how to enjoy the other's company without sleeping together, before or afterwards."

I wanted to believe what she was saying, but there was this part of me that didn't like the idea. I had this habit of always wondering, "what if?" Trunks was the what, and my endless thoughts brought along the ifs. I didn't want to base any of my relationships on ample whims.

"I can't keep him faithful." I mumbled. It was more to me than to her, but like I said before, you leave me with my thoughts and they'll turn into a full out conversation.

"Sweet heart," She brushed my bangs from my forehead. "You are an amazing woman, and I can guarantee you, Trunks knows that. You have him under your finger because you've tamed him in here," She lightly tapped on my head. "The saying goes; _God gave all men a penis and a brain, but only enough blood to run one at a time_, you govern his mind, now all that's left is to rule what's in his pants. Don't let him stray, baby doll."

I felt like child getting a lecture. Well, technically I was the child here.

"Mrs. Briefs?"

"Honey, for last time, please, call me Bulma." She leaned back, resting in the position from before, but her eyes gazed up to the ceiling.

"Well, Bulma, I was wondering… did you have to go through this with Trunks' dad?"

She smiled.

7:30 My house

The ticking isolated; time went on without worrying to drag my mentality with it. He was a half an hour late and I didn't care. The less time I had to spend with him the better.

No doubt about it, I was nervous.

What if he didn't want to actually pursue a relationship? What if this "date" was just to make me feel better; pity.

Damn it, I'm doing it, the what ifs.

I leaned my head back a watched the ceiling. I wonder…

The doorbell rang and I sank into my misery. I looked at the door.

"Maybe he'll go away." I mumbled

The ring came again followed by a knock.

"Go away, no one's home." I said standing to my feet waiting for the satisfying silence.

It went quiet. Did he really leave?

I walked to the door slowly waiting and hesitating. Through the peep hole the porch was clear.

He left.

I opened the door. For some reason I was a little disappointed, yet didn't I, the girl from two seconds ago desire for him to leave?

I stepped out on the porch and looked out to the drive way; no car.

Maybe he pulled around back.

I turned to go back inside.

*Gasp!*

I was pulled and caressed in between a pair of friendly arms.

"I brought these for you."

I turned with the motions of his body to the rocking chair.

"Oh" I mumbled as I looked at a chair filled with sweets, bears, and flowers.

I pressed into him not wanting to lose the sight of the charming act.

"Thank you." I enjoyed this moment. It was this serene feeling of nothing to fear, and the tangible affection right along my back.

I turned to him and smiled, as he did the same. I noticed he leaned in.

My heart was pounding. Usually any lips action we start finishes with sweaty tango action.  
I eased back making him lean a lot more than half way. He was still very close when his eyes opened.

I succumbed and gave him a peck with an innocent plea.

In a way I knew he understood.

8:04 Leoan's Brasserie

I caught a glimpse of myself in the full length mirror while on my way out of the bathroom. My hair dangled playfully at my waist and the dress I wore tempted the eye to the top of my knees. It was a simple black, sleeved dress that fitted to my form. My cheeks were still hot from the recent conversation with Trunks.

I closed my emerald eyes hoping to encase myself in the solitude of my eyelids.

This night would be beyond difficult.

It was hard to control my urges while I was around him; especially tough when he made all those sexual overtones.

If I wanted to maintain or at least have a relationship with this man I needed to resist.

I would slay this man to my etiquette.

The door squeaked open, snapping me out of my personal discussion. I played off the interruption with a smile to the mirror and a wipe across my tepid cheek.

I could do this.

Focusing on the friction caused by my heels and the swanky carpet I eased myself into a relaxed disposition, as I moseyed over to Trunks.

He looked up at me and put on a very crafty grin, I knew then he was checking me out as I walked up.

_Always a horny perv._

I placed my hand on the back of the chair and…

"Darcy Delaine!"

Trunks and I both looked into the direction of the very high pitched scream.

My eyes set on a petite and pregnant blonde haired, blue eyed, daisy.

_Holy Crap._

She came up to me and without question gave me a hug. It was a tad uncomfortable seeing as there was a belly putting a good distance between us. The hug lasted a few second, long enough for me to remember her sweet smelling hair, and notice the woman slowly striding up too.

She pulled away, "Oh Darcy it's been so long!"

Her hands still caressed the sides of my arms, "I know! How you have been?"

Her dimples were like black holes of charity because when she smiled you just had to smile too.

"Very busy," she rubbed her stomach as the woman who walked up before stood next to her.

Maxine looked exactly the same, minus the baby filled belly and the darker blonde hair. The woman that came up looked beyond unfamiliar. Her hair was a shady brown and she was petite and very womanly like Max.

"Oh, and Darcy, this is Lash'Elle, my wife."  
I smiled to the brown eyed brunette and shook her hand, "nice to meet you."

"Lash'Elle this is Darcy, the bowl of rapture from college."

I winced on the inside. Of all people from my past it just had to her and here of all places. I didn't need Trunks finding out dirt on me so soon, not like this and definitely not by her.

She looked over to the table and saw Trunks watching the conversation intriguingly.

She nudged me, "Darcy, I didn't know you stuck with men."

I blushed. My face was burning hot now and I wanted to hide under…..under anything!

"Hi, I'm so sorry, my name is Maxine, and this is my wife Lash'Elle."

I compelled myself to turn around and see Trunks' expression. Before shaking Max's hand he gave me a tricky grin.

"Nice to meet you."

Maxine smiled at Trunks one more time and looked over to me.

"Well, we'll leave you two to your dinner." Max walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"See you later sweet heart."

"Nice seeing you two." I said as they walked away.

_Thank god that's over_.

I smiled and looked over at Trunks as he gazed at me innocently.

I sat down quickly. Standing up like that made me feel like I had the entire eye's attention.

I poked around with my drink not wanting to meet his persistent stare.

"You never told me you use to be a lesbian."

My face heated and my eyes closed.

"I was not a lesbian…," I looked at him. Surprisingly he held a straight face. "Max and I just saw each other in college."

"Saw as in slept."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

I had no problem talking about my past, just not with Trunks.

"Max and I were great friends and decided to try it out. It lasted about a month and then I met Carter. She moved and that was it."

It was embarrassing to speak about this seeing as it had been a very experimental and confusing time for me.

"I appreciate you being honest."

His words stunned me. I looked to him for some sign of levity, but he was meaning it.

At least I was hoping so.

10:59 Trunks' Apartment

I don't know how we ended up here, but in a small way I didn't mind it. Right after dinner Trunks figured a few drinks would loosen up the night, and especially me.

I was feeling good, a lot more confident, that was for sure. Maybe that's why I was okay when I stumbled into Trunks' apartment and pushed him and me to the floor.

I lied on top of him, my liquor breath ricocheting from his closed lips and back to my irritable nose.

He stared at me and I stared back. His arms held my small waist still on top of his. My hair draped down surrounding his face in a helix of black and lavender.

His head moved up and our lips grazed.

Even with all the drinks I had I wasn't losing sight of my goal, so I didn't kiss back.

"I want a real relationship." I was serious with him. No false applications, no moseying around the truth; Trunks was gonna hear what I had to say, even if I had to slur it. "No more bull shit Trunks. I need to know right now, do you or do you not want a real relationship with me?"

His eyes never faltered and his expression was stone.

Our foreheads met and he smiled, "What kind of sucker would I be if I said no?"

_Thank god. _

His head went down and made contact with the floor. I looked down on this thorny, dense, yet cute man and let my heart go unguarded.

"Now, Ms. Delaine, seeing as we are both pretty tired and mildly drunk, will you come to bed with me?"

I looked at him with a doleful expression, "As long as there is actual sleeping involved."

He kissed me one more time,

"Hey, I'm willing to try new things."

Author's note: :D I hope you all liked this chapter! I was very eager to start it that I got to update the story in less than 10 days this time. 3 I am awesome!

My plan is to post a new chapter every week. Saving the waiting time for you all and reducing the procrastination on my end.

Review and tell me what you like and don't like.

Sinx~ Ty


	7. To be or not to be faithful

著者のメモ: Hello all my lovely readers, Ty here! To start things off, I would like to say that I do appreciate you all viewing my story and the reviews have been awesome! For this chapter I am going to step out of my box of comfort. Thus creating a very heating and sexual chapter {Warning} So, I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter Seven: To be or not to be Faithful

"No sex for a week."

I leaned my head down; the statement was playing again and again in my mind, but with Darcy's tone.

"What?" Goten mumbled.

I thought saying it once was going to kill my self-image.

Groaning, I finally spit out, "It was a few weeks ago, and she and I are lying in bed together. I actually thought that maybe we could get something started, and right when I was about to make a move, she turned to me and said, _No Sex for a Week_."

"Damn, so the moment you two decide to start a _relationship_ she gets all stingy on you?"

The tone of his voice obviously changed when he said, relationship. It was as though he was denting my ability to understand what a relationship was.

I knew what Darcy wanted from this by not having sex, that part was clear. It was that sex crazed part of me that would have to go unsatisfied if it meant that I could have a chance understanding this incredible woman who just keeps me coming back for more.

"Dude I think you are stressing the issue a little too much. Sory gets this way all the time. She sees sex as interference because whenever she's upset we end up doing it. It's the makeup sex before the arguing."

I had forgotten that Goten had a girlfriend. He met her a day or two before I ran into Darcy; then they weren't so serious.

Leaning back in my chair I slightly gazed out of my office window.

Was this relationship really worth the hassle of sacrificing?

"Hey bro if anything, don't forget the party tonight."

"Oh yea."

I couldn't believe his girlfriend was throwing a party at his place for her promotion. Loads of bull shit if you ask me.

Before I could even speak my mind about that fact a knock came at the door.

"Goten I'll talk to you later at the party, alright."

"Yea, 9 o'clock, man."

"Gotcha."

I hung up the phone and fixed my tie. After a while I stopped noticing the groan I made every time I got out of my chair. This groan was exceptionally noticeable.

I felt like crap and I'm sure I looked just as shitty.

I opened the door prepared for some lecture from mom or some pile of work that needed to be done.

"Hey."

Weirdly her smile made the no sex thing somewhat worth it.

Darcy held in her hand a cup of coffee.

Only thing I could think of calling her at that moment was, _my angel_.

I smiled at her and let her in.

"I thought you were off today."

She moseyed inside and looked around.

"Well I had some time to spare before the art show, so I decided to drop by." She put the coffee in my hands and wrapped her hands on top for a second to give me a smile.

"Art show?"

I sipped the coffee as she leaned against the wall.

"My art is being displayed at the gallery down town."

"I didn't know you were an artist." I eased towards her.

"You never asked."

It was her between a wall and me.

"What else haven't you told me?"

Ever since we stopped having sex I've been hornier than ever. I get around her and a switch is instantly turned on.

_Maybe I could coax her into a quickie…._

She placed her hands on my suit jacket and lightly fluffed the ends. Her eyes rose to the level of mine while her toes strained to lift her higher.

Our eyes slightly closed; for her maybe it was to see my expression, but for me, I was excited to know what could happen after this one kiss.

Her lips closed in and her breath charmed.

We grazed to the point I wanted to push my lips on to hers forcefully, but I didn't.

The curves in her lips extended into smile, all the while teasing me with their tantalizing suppleness.

"Tonight at 10; my place, I want to play a game of questions and answers, and see what kinky things we're holding from each other."

Before resting on the soles of her feet again she licked the end of my nose.

I sighed.

If it wasn't for her little games, I doubt we'd be where we are now. There would be no "us". I wouldn't have a reason to keep coming back for more.

My forehead pressed to hers and I pulled up a smile.

"You're taming me, you know that."

Her hand ran down my cheek and stopped at my chin, "That's the goal".

Easing away, she left me starring at the wall.

"Don't be late okay."

She leaned with her back to the door and looked at me expectantly.

I turned to her, "Can I get a guarantee that things will get exciting tonight."

She smiled, "Baby you ask the right questions and I just might have to say screw the no sex thing."

I knelt down and set the coffee on the floor. Leaning back up and I grinned.

_I wanted her to crave it_.

Caressing her arms my breath trickled down her nose. My lips were inches above hers, and I made her realize that by grazing them against her cheek.

I pressed myself into her, smashing her small frame between the door and my body.

I took in deep breaths only to let it tumble to her neck as I leaned down. Running my hands up her bare legs and my lips across her velvety neck, I whispered, "You have no idea how bad I want you."

My fingers trailed past the lining of her short that stopped mid-thigh. They searched till I came in contact with her underwear.

Her skin felt so sweet.

I pushed her up taking her legs and wrapping them around me.

She didn't protest.

Her hand played down the skin on my neck until she reached my shirt collar.

"Not here." She moaned in my ear purposely pushing her body against me.

I pushed back, rubbing the area I knew that craved me the most.

Only clothes separated us from having sex, but the rubbing was more than what I needed for the moment, considering where we were.

She'd rub against me and then me vice versa.

No kissing, no fondling, just rubbing.

Pushing and grinding till her moans consisted of my name made me want to feel more of her.

She gripped my shoulders and arched against the door.

_I wanted more._

While she arched into me I acted fast and removed my hand from her hip and reached down into her shorts.

"Someone's craving a good fuck." I grinned as her wet pussy consumed my hand.

She moaned a bit louder.

I ran my fingers along her opening, refusing her the penetration I knew she so badly wanted.

Her mouth hung open and her eyes were sealed shut as she clawed at my shoulders.

I preoccupied myself with her exposed neck but sucking on the damp skin, as my fingers grazed and rubbed her clit.

Her moan hit the all-time high; throwing her head forward and grabbing the arm of the hand that fondled her.

"I…..I…can't do this…"

Grinning, I moved my hand further and pushed one finger inside of her.

"Oh….fuck…."

Her cheeks were pink as her hand reached for her own breast.

Biting her lower lip she grinded against my hand and massaged her clothed breast, and took deep inhales, yet shallow exhales.

My cock throbbed; feeling her pussy squeeze and contract sent me over the edge.

I added another finger wanting to hear her moan, scream, yell, like she had never been finger fucked before.

Immediately letting go of her breast, she arched forward into me, clinching hold to my shoulders, and..

**BEEP**

"Trunks Briefs, I'd appreciate it if you two didn't decide to have sex in your office so close to the door."

Scared shitless I notice my mom's voice coming from the call box on my desk.

"Oh and by the way there's a board meeting in fifteen."

I looked over at the call box as it beeped again.

Slow grunts came from the woman I notice I still had on my hand.

"Are you crying?" I looked back at her face.

Before I had a chance to get a reply she giggled and leaned her head back.

"I guess instead of no sex, we get no orgasms." She continued to giggle while looking to my eyes.

"You and I both then." Pulling my hand from her shorts I made sure her feet were on the ground.

"I definitely need some new underwear." She mentioned.

I stopped and sat still placing my head on her collarbone; laughing.

"I think you're gonna need more than just a new set of underwear." I looked down noticing the dark discoloration on the crotch of my pants; the toll of grinding against an orgasmed neglected sex she beast.

"Lucky you, your shorts are black." Noticing that the wetness was unnoticeable with her black short; ultimately comparing it to my tan pants.

Pulling her into a hug, I wanted to savor the feeling.

I wanted to hold onto her like my feet would never touch the ground again.

Before I knew it my hands were trailing up the back of her shirt and my nose was taking whiffs of her everlasting aroma.

I grazed my nose against the skin right below her collar bone taking small licks here and there.

That's when the sporadic proposal of marking her took over my sensible mind.

_What the fuck was going through me?_

I moved away slightly hoping the idea would fade as quickly as it came.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

She looked at me in that innocent way she does so well, and then smiled.

"Why are you apologizing? I was moaning your name wasn't I?"

I looked down at her feet, trailing up her brown toned legs, over her flat stomach, then her supple breasts, just to meet those eyes that cried faithful.

9:40 Goten's House

I moved through the crowd of people hoping to find Goten, though instead I found Sory.

"Uh, hey Sory, do you know where Goten is?" I asked; the music drowning out all sense of awareness.

"Actually I don't know…..why are you leaving?"

"Uh yea. I'm meeting up with someone, and I don't want to be late."

I don't know why I didn't feel comfortable at that moment calling Darcy my girlfriend, but for some reason it felt right to keep it from Sory.

"Are you sure you're okay to drive?"

"No, I already called a cab."

If it wasn't for Goten I would probably be able to drive, but he decided to have a drinking contest ten minutes after the party started.

"Well if you're in a hurry I'll tell him to give you a call, okay?"

"Yea, thanks Sory."

I smiled to her before scuttling through the crowd of people.

I was just about to reach the door when,

"Hey, hot stuff, leaving already?"

I looked around to see a tall red head, a very familiar tall red head.

"Uh, Amber what are you doing here?"

Amber was my old girlfriend, she happened way before Delilah. She was about my height wearing some 7 inch heels. A tight black dress hugged her very rambunctious curves. Her eyes were as brown as I remembered.

"Sory and I go way back, longer than you and I." She smiled getting close to me.

Maybe it was the alcohol that made me eyeball her body like she was a scrumptious piece of meat.

"So where are you headed off to so fast?"

"My girlfriends." I choked out.

"Are you really going to stand here and tell me that this _girlfriend_ tamed a man like you?" Her body was really close to mine as she moved against me to the sway of the music.

I was very uneasy. With the whole no sex thing, lately my body gets quickly excited with just the slightest interaction.

Her body moved over mine till her back was against my chest.

_How much grinding can I do in one day?_

"I….. actually think this….. is going to be a….prospering relationship." Her ass was doing wonders against my dick.

She always knew how to move it.

"Trunks Briefs in a _relationship_." She laughed and turned to face me. "When did you become a relationship man?"

Rubbing her breasts against my chest she moved her lips to my ear.

"I doubt this _girlfriend_ can fuck you like I do."

10:25 Goten's Bathroom

Her ass bumped against me shanking my belt buckle round. I pushed her down harder against the bathroom sink, trying to get leverage as I plowed into her.

The dress she wore was hiked up all the way to her back and her panties were all the way to the floor.

My left hand sat on her lower back and my other hand held her hips steady as I pushed harder.

She moaned with her face upon the marble counter.

All I was concerned about was the release she offered me, the release I needed. This was the first time that I had actually waited 4 weeks before shooting one out.

I couldn't have lasted another day if Darcy was going to be pussy stingy again. I needed to fuck something and Amber was the perfect slut to let me in the back door.

I didn't care that maybe I was fucking up. All that mattered was getting my cock back to honorable sex, whenever I wanted it.

Alcohol may be doing me wrong right now, but hell, I needed this.

My dick pulsed as I was about to hit that high.

I was so fucking close, a millisecond from cuming and dominating her ass and my weeks long craving.

I closed my eyes ready to enjoy it, pushing her hard against the counter, letting my hips buck back and forth.

"Ha Ha, OH…."

I stopped and noticed the door wide open. There stood Bra and Goten scuffed up, surprised, and drunk.

At that moment all the alcohol seemed to rush from my system as I jumped back to reality.  
The two looked at me in my embarrassing state for what seemed like decades. Their eye sight shifted from Amber to me and Amber again.

Before long Goten yelled, "Sorry bro." and shoved Bra from the door way and slammed it shut.

_Damn it._

My hand shook up and down as Amber began to sound.

She laughed, "Question for ya. How fucked are you?"

Her laughter filled my ears. I didn't know if I should answer to her or Darcy first.

_**Sex but no orgasm**_

どうも、こんにちは男たち: Sorry it took me about two weeks to post the next chapter. It has been really busy down my alley of life, but I will never let that stop me from updating. Hopefully this chapter was to your liking and I will definitely update next week. I promise.

So, review me and tell me you love me!

Sinx, Ty


	8. When i close my eyes

Author's Note: This chapter means a lot to me because of the subjects it will entail. I hope that the emotion I felt while writing this is conveyed through the words you will read. This chapter is short but it is a brief look into Darcy's past. I hope you all like it.

Enjoy: Sinx~ Ty

Chapter 8: When I close my eyes.

_**Easy as pie**_

_**I sat on my dad's old bike wobbling from left to right, even though his big arms held me still. My feet didn't come close to touching the ground. This giant contraption my father once called "The Chick Magnet" was obviously too much for me to handle. We had been at it for an hour, and all I had to show for the practice was a mental note of asking for a car on my twelfth birthday and two skinned knees. He whispered in my ear some motivation, only getting a sigh. Once again the strategy will end up as this: he pushes me a little, I freak out, then forget how to peddle, whichever comes first, I fall, cry for a good ten minutes, and back to the beginning we go. This time he nudged me on the back and I was off, so far so close to failing. Then he yelled.**_

"_**If you ride for at least five seconds, I'll take you for ice cream!"**_

_**I rode for ten just to make sure he kept his word. **_

_**Don't mess**_

_**I lay in my bed crying up a storm. No one ever told me how tough it would be as a seventh grader. I was finally a head honcho, but as soon as Sarah-Joan decides to throw a seventh graders' only party, I wasn't invited. It was almost like my dad had a "Darcy's sad radar" because he was there as soon as I started that weird breathing thing you do once you calm down from crying. He sat on my bed, my listening ear, as I told him about what was going on.**_

"_**You think maybe she's mad at you because you stole Jimmy Dawson away from her?"**_

_**It never occurred to me. I was so caught up with being a seventh grader that I neglected to realize how Jimmy and I were getting a lot closer. Then my mind was set. I was going to apologize immediately, though before my dad left the room he mentioned, "Oh yea um…and if that isn't the case, then uh…I have NO idea who egged her house." **_

_**Duet**_

_**I always listened to my mom play the piano when I needed to clear my mind. Since she died, I've had a lot of built up tension. Whether if it was worrying about being accepted to college or maybe what kind of shenanigan dad would fall into today, I just had no time to relax. I stepped into the house and instantly dropped my bags to the floor, extremely tired. The loud bangs were what drew my attention inside of the dining room. The shenanigans had definitely begun. I eased in the room, fearing the worst. There he was, Mr. Dad, with a setup of pots and pans hung up by strings from the ceiling fan. He banged away with old wooden spoons, amplifying the moment with his big goofy smile.**_

"_**Why you just standing there, girly? Pick up that guitar and let's play us a tune."**_

_**Down to my right was an old banjo. I'd ask questions later and embrace delight now.**_

"_**I call this Miss Darcy's Blues!"**_

_**Goodbye**_

_**I sat in his room day after day watching him never accept the matter at hand. He'd been lying in the same old hospital bed without getting up to take a shower because he thought that the nurses would kick him out. He was sick, he knew he had to be there, but he seemed like his old self. He'd always make jokes and do these constant fart sounds every time the doctor walked in.**_

_**He died at home because he thought the hospital was "cramping his style."**_

_**It came down to the day that the lawyer read me the will.**_

"_**I, Author Delaine, being of sound mind and body, do hereby leave my daughter Darcy Delaine a…."**_

_**The lawyer stopped and blinked.**_

"_**Well, it says here that he's leaving you, and I quote, "A boot to the head." Now that can't be right."**_

_**I laughed.**_

"_**No, it's right, and it's my dad."**_

_**Guess where I am**_

_**I finally got the job as the new director of the Beats Music agency. This is something I've been pursuing for so long. I'm married and sadly still no kids. I'm sure when it's my turn; I'll end up being a great mom. I was so excited when I found out that I got the job that I danced out of the building in complete bewilderment. I'd have to say that I pulled a dad and didn't watch where I was going. I wasn't sure when it happened, but my life was made up of just a few moments. Those instants are so significant to me that I had to review them one last time.**_

_**An oncoming vehicle killed a woman today.**_

_**I love you, dad; see you soon.**_

The ray of light that led me down the tunnel to consciousness opened my eyes to the illuming hands of this new day. My face was snuggled into the pillow below me, damp yet warmed by the sun that fell into my eyes. The memory of memories plagued me night after night awaking me to a soaked pillow.

That day played in my mind like a movie scene unacquainted to my eyes. It's crazy how life can come and go so quickly even in a matter of seven years. The death of my father and the asking of my hand in marriage consumed my life from then to the day I almost died.

It was like a flash that had become a part of my life. My dad had died and after that I lost my reason to smile. It wasn't long that I met Harvey. Almost an exact replica of my father's personality; he was funny and so sweet, most of all he loved me.

It was a small wedding. Out in the garden we grew together, just him and me, no one else.

We were so happy.

I actually thought that maybe this relationship could fill that hole that ate away at my being. He was the one that could rebuild my desire to live, show me that there's more to losing. The game isn't over no matter how many players strike out.

I was afraid to hit that ball he told me was life.

How could I stand without my dad by my side? He was my support, my all, the last thing that I felt so connected to.

Blood can only run so deep, but that unconditional love burrows deeper than the eyes and mind.

Harvey taught me how to swing.

I imagined that life would get better from there. Now I was able to stand with someone again and know I was stable.

The day I got the job at the music agency was an outstanding day. Life was good and I knew it so well.

The rain was pouring and Harvey waiting in the car.

I strolled down the main hallway and danced all the way out the door.

The conversations I have that start off as thoughts took over as I waved at Harvey who was on the other side of the street and out of the car holding an umbrella.

Death had slipped its way beneath my marriage. My ring, the one stuck on my ring finger, flew off. Our bond flew from me, our marriage, and our commitment, soared through the air at that one moment.

I was so stupid, such an idiot. I went for it. I didn't care about the danger of going out on to a busy street. I couldn't lose him, my ring, and the one he gave me.

I was doused with water and regret the moment my foot hit the asphalt.

Like in a movie scene as I said before. I was watching this moment happen from a ways beyond my control of it. This woman so intent on having this token or symbol of affection risked everything for the chance to keep it close to her heart, never to lose it, again.

The man she loved, the man who loved her, ran out to her.

Vehicles slipped and slid along the pavement.

She had it. It was in her hand as she was in the hands of death.

The middle of the street looked wide from my point of view, but for her I'm sure it was limitless.

That moment she looked upon the oncoming headlights the only thing she could wonder about was her father.

Was he watching this happen right now from heaven? Did he see her tears?

She chose to accept it. If it meant she'd be reunited with him again. He'd hold her like he did when she was little. Tell her that everything would be okay. Reassure her that Harvey would be okay without her. She didn't have to worry.

Before the mind has the chance to recollect death we are incased in black.

She was there for a long time. No heaven, no hell, just pure black that seemed a lot darker than what it was. Where was the light she desired, the relief, her father?

That's when my world came into play, the moment I had a front row seat into the eyes of that woman again. It was all initiated the moment my heart began to beat and his didn't.

The hospital is a cold place to be when no loved ones are there.

A week had passed before I woke up. A coma for a week was all that happened to me.

Esther was there holding my hand crying for me.

My world was upside down. Everything was skewed and my vision was hazy though my mind was clear.

I shouldn't be alive.

It's never heartwarming when some says sorry after telling you bad news.

I survived by sheer luck and the effect of true love.

I wanted to know where Harvey was. Why wasn't he here with me? I wanted to see him. I had the ring on my finger, but where was the man that gave it to me?

"I'm sorry Mrs. Stone, but I'm afraid that your husband died in the crash."

It was the tragic story of my hero.

He died saving me. I lived but he didn't. The man that pushed me toward desiring life again died for me.

I came to terms with that.

I changed my last name back.

I never regretted loving him.

I don't regret that I wear his ring on my middle finger.

I don't regret that I smile because I met him.

_I'm not afraid to love again._

AN: I hope that this chapter wasn't confusing. It may take a couple times to look over to fully get it. If you don't understand then let me know and I will update it and make it clearer.

Sinx~ Ty


	9. Dominoes Fall

Chapter nine: Dominoes fall.

She stumbled and wiggled under my embrace. Her house was pitch black. I would have turned on a light if she didn't fall through the door and land face first. Her giggles and my grunts filled the still air. My hands were on her waist while she draped her drunken body along mine. My nose to her lips, the smell of alcohol made me recoil.

We made it to her room. She fiddled with the buttons on my shirt while stumbling backwards and taking me with her; again making me unable to turn on a light. She plopped down on the bed with me atop of her. The only illuminating thing was the moon which peeked between the curtains.

Her hand ran down the side of my face, making me look into her drowsy green eyes. She smiled.

"I think I'm a little drunk….." Words slightly slurred to my surprise considering all the drinks she downed, she managed to whisper in my ear leaving trails of warm kisses till the corner of our lips met.

"I believe you're drunk and tired." I said leaning off of her unbuttoning her jeans.

"Ohh, drunken sex is always fun….who knows… all the kinky things I'm able to get into."

She let me remove her pants easy, all the while wiggling and giving me a sly smile.

"No drunken sex tonight, babe." I mumbled running my hands up her thighs till I got to the end of her shirt.

She sat up and pulled her arms into the tee shirt making it easier for me to pull it over her head.

"Oh, darn, and to think I couldn't be more willing." She snickered to me as I raised the garment up over her stomach, her chest, her neck, her lips….

Right when her lips were visible she pushed them against mine. Her arms snaked their way around my neck and she tugged me down. Back upon the bed again in the same position before, she kissed me, and I couldn't resist the desire to kiss back.

My nose brushed the shirt which was still over her nose and eyes.

The kisses were sloppy and yet still so tempting.

That desire I felt yesterday was gone, but that was why I felt even guiltier. I had to pull away.

She smiled to me again.

Pulling the shirt from her completely I didn't want to look her in the eyes.

Gazing at the wall because everything else didn't show me remorse I mumbled, "I'm sorry."

Using her soft palm to turn my face back to hers I met those eyes that poured compassion.

"Sorry about what?" She nestled.

"About…about not showing up the other night."

Burrowing her face in the crook of my neck her words sent shivers down my spine.

"I already told you it was okay. You had to work….it happens."

The lie coming from her lips sent my mind spinning into a realm of shame. This woman was genuinely in love with me and I fucked things up like I always somehow manage to do.

Her head fell back to the mattress, eyes closed.

"I…..I…really…wanted sex too." Her words went trembling down my ear canal before she drifted off.

_It has been two months. Sixty two days ago I was having hot random sex with a woman I met in a club. Now I'm lying on top of her, and so deep in shit that I can't see any reason to tell her the truth. I genuinely never thought that our relationship would lead to this. In just two months my feelings for her won't go that easily. In just two months my mentality has changed like I became a different person. In just two months I fell in love with this woman and managed to screw it up as quickly as I let her into my apartment the first night we met. How could I hurt her? Why should I burden her with the truth if it doesn't mean close to as much as being honest? My fuck up is my responsibility. This girl is what I need the most. I don't want to lose what I just obtained by sheer luck. If this relationship actually meant anything to me I would never keep anything from her. She deserved it…._

**Capsule Corp: 8:30 a.m.**

My head was upon the desk as usual, avoiding all the work I could until it was time to go home. Actually it felt like sulking; Darcy was in today and I've been dipping out on her since last night.

_I knew what was going through my head and that was the idea that I needed to be truthful, but how could I when every time I see her I get nervous to the point I'm ready to puke? She was just so damn honest and innocent in a way that's hard to describe when it came to a wholesome heart. Though there was this constant wonder if maybe she wouldn't care that I back doored another chick when I was supposed to be spending time with her. _

….I'm just bull shitting myself.

I groaned and noticed the door to my office swing open.

"Sir you just can't walk in…." Virginia yelled from the door before a very angry Goten slammed it shut.

"Hey." I mumbled as he strutted up to me, his heated stare never wavering.

"What the fuck is your deal Trunks?"

He stood in front of my desk hands slammed upon it.

"What are you talking about?" I said feeling my temper rise just from his brash intrusion.

"So you are just going to fuck with some chick and expect that not telling Darcy won't hurt anyone?"

_Ah, hell, this again, if me beating myself up over it wasn't enough. _

"Listen….Goten…"

"No, you listen! I thought that maybe this girl had changed you. Maybe Trunks was turning into a decent man who's honest and found values in something. But then I have to walk in on you fucking some red head."

Even though he was stating the truth I was somewhat offended by his butting in on the situation.

"You're one to talk. Either you a Bra had a fight before stumbling half-dressed into that bathroom or you two were fooling around harder than I was."

"Don't compare myself to you." He mumbled voice low and irate.

I was peeved enough to take the ordeal further.

"You think you're so high and mighty? You're the one who found a bitch of a girlfriend who would celebrate her promotion in your house, and you end up fucking around with my sister like everything was okay. And here I am thinking I'm the biggest ass hole in the world but no, you sir have stooped lower than I. You don't want to be compared to me. Well at least I cheated on accident mean while you being spiteful to whatever her name is..."

"Sory…."

"Like I give a fuck… You probably haven't even told her have you?" By that time I was standing and beyond the line that didn't need to be crossed.

"For your information I told her the morning of. Unlike you, I don't hold shit back hoping that it would go away. Your sister and I came to an agreement and I knew the consequences and faced them, like a man is supposed to do."

I grumbled at the rude awakening of his words.

"Get your shit together before your sister does it for you." He said while walking away.

Before I had a chance to even think of an apology he left.

The realization of that moment was too hard to handle.

Bra obviously was super pissed at what happened at the party and there isn't a doubt in my mind that she won't take it upon herself to tell Darcy my own fuck up.

_I needed to go back in time and kidnap myself from that party…._

I laughed…_Wait….maybe I could go back in time and kidnap myself…..but…..that's avoiding the issue and cowering away from the consequences…..I needed to be a man and face this…_

I leaned my head down again. Everything felt like it was going to shit.

I jumped suddenly when the phone rang.

_I really can't handle anymore lectures….._

My head continued to lie across the desk as the tiresome noise dulled my awareness. Almost a minute went past when it began to ring more.

I picked it up.

"…Hello…" I groaned disregarding the person on the other line.

"Sleeping on the job are we?" Her animated voice responded….Darcy.

I immediately sat up and cleared my throat and then mumbled, "Oh, uh, I wasn't sleeping."

"Yea, sure, whatever you say, doll."

I could tell she was busy by the pacing of her breaths and by the fact that she called and didn't stop by my office. Giggling she continued, "Anyway I just wanted to call and ask you am I still having dinner with you and your family tonight?"

_My…..my family….. Awwww fuck how could I forget. Damn this really isn't my week. How in the hell am I going to bring Darcy to dinner with all this shit going on? I can't bring her anywhere near Bra until I sort this out. _

Before I had a chance to deny her the chance to come to dinner she had to mention, "I still haven't met your dad you know, oh no no it's Trunks."

I could hear another female talking explaining the random trail of the sentence at the end.

"Listen um….Darcy about dinner."

"Babe all giggles aside he is way too old for you. I mean he is practically 10 years older than you and you are expecting me to be okay with that. Um….no I don't think old geezers are on your agenda..."

I held a confused look until she continued.

"I love you, and because I love you, I would rather have you hate me for telling you the truth than adore me for telling you lies…yea, yea whatever Esther."

More groaning came from the other line, "Hey, sorry," Darcy laughed.

"What's all that about?" I asked curios to the sudden burst of words which stirred my guilt.

"Oh, well, Esther met this guy a couple days ago and she really likes him, blah blah blah, and now she wants my approval for a man that is **13 years older than her**."

"Well love is love." My statement was more to her and myself rather than advice on the situation with her sister.

She laughed again, "And retired men are retired men, anyway; Trunks I am sorry about passing out on you last night….NO I DIDN'T LITERALLY PASS OUT ON HIM."

Aside from the fact that I was pooling in my own self-loathing, I laughed slightly.

"I would love if you let me make it up to you…" She whispered with a hint of lure in her tone. "**Stop making sex appointments with your boyfriend and give me the phone**!" A loud voice exclaimed.

There was rustling and screams of protest until there was a still silence.

"Hey Trunks, I'm Esther, we've indirectly met before." Her voice was effervescent and so lively that I knocked Darcy's always high-spirited mood to number two of my unbelievably happy list.

"Uh…hey Esther, yea." I mumbled unsure on how to respond or come back her exciting hello.

"Well, I'm sure my lovely sister has told you horrible things about this guy I am into."

In the back ground I heard a faint yell, "He's 13 years older than her!"

Laughing again I responded, "Yes, I believe she has."

"Well, how many years again are you older than Darcy?" She asked, I suppose trying to make a point.

"Two." I said

"So, there you go. Darcy is 26 and you are 28. You were two years old when she was being born. That's not much of a difference if I date a guy who was 13 while that was happening to me…."

If she didn't sound so confident I would have stated how different it actually was.

"Anyway, with my point proven back to why I stole the phone from Darcy. Trunks I would love to invite you and your cruel girlfriend to double date with my date and I…tonight."

_She wanted to double date; isn't that a little high school..ish? Wait….she said tonight? The chance I needed to keep Darcy from Bra so I can actually have a chance to tell her the truth. _

"Yea sure, I'd love to go." I said cheering up some. Maybe I wasn't so much in the shitty dog house as I thought.

"GREAT!" She yelled making me cringe from the phone. "I see why she likes you so much….any way here's Darcella."

…_..Darcella?_

I could tell the phone was in Darcy's possession because I could distinctly hear her yell, "Just because you're taller doesn't mean anything. Just wait when we're old ladies and you shrink about a good foot and a half, and then I'll be the actual older **and** bigger sister. "

"Sorry about that, **AGAIN**." She said slightly out of breath.

"Who is Darcella?" I asked condescendingly.

She groaned, "Ugh, listen Trunks that's no one just my sister being an **ass**."

"So we've been dating for two months and you didn't tell me your full first name?"

"I didn't think it mattered and I hate it so much. Besides the only people who actually know that's my first name are my sister and distant relatives and I suppose you now." Her tone was a bit guilty.

It made me loathe just that much more.

"It's okay Darcella, I still love ya." I said laughing slightly.

"Aw, fuck you." She giggled, "Anyway about tonight, what time should I be ready for dinner?"

"Actually I thought it was a good idea to double date with your sister." I mentioned.

"WHAT! You really want to double date with her and her geezer?"

"For your information he's 38. I don't think that age is anywhere close to being a geezer." Esther stated in the background.

"38 isn't bad at all." I threw in.

"Yea whatever you two say, but do you really want to blow off this dinner?" She sounded concerned.

"It's not a big deal. We can always show up unannounced whenever, but I've never actually met your sister and what a better time than tonight?"

She groaned from the other end.

"Fine, but you better get me shit faced and back to your place for some well needed drunken sex."

She made me laugh, but also made me realize that **we **hadn't had sex in a week or so. Not bad compared to some but when you stop having sex when sex was a daily thing it really skews the mood.

"Noted," Was all I could say.

"Anyway my lunch is over I have to run some files down to Eco-Life. I'll see you tonight okay, around 9?"

"Definitely," I wanted to end the conversation there but I had to add, "I love you."

My voice came out like I was begging for sympathy.

"Oh," She was surprised, "I love you, too." Her giggle at the bed and a goodbye sent me off back to my lonely office.

_Was tonight a good night to tell her? No, I couldn't ruin this chance I get to spend time her. And how could I live knowing that her sister would remind her about the douche bag who decided to admit that he cheated while on a date? God, but how long could I prolong the truth that beckoned to be blurted out? I can't last so long before I let this lie turn into nothing but a memory that I end up telling her a couple months later. She needed to know, just not tonight._

**Darcy's house 8:55**

I rang the doorbell and waited. After a minute or two I decided to step in. Moving into the living room I stumbled onto Darcy who was walking out of the bathroom.

I stopped and just starred. She wore a nice not to mention tight and short black dress with a zipper that went right in front of her perky breasts.

Her hair was short, very short now that I look at it. Her once butt length black hair was now barely at her shoulders. A few strands dangled at her cleavage.

"Wow..." I mumbled as she shifted in her heels and smiled.

"I forgot to tell you that she wanted to go to a club." She mentioned as then I noticed I was wearing a pale blue button up top and black slacks. Not my attire for clubbing.

She walked up to me wearing that same smile. I watched her take those strides, her long legs sleek and alluring.

"You look so gruff in this shirt." She said undoing one of the buttons.

My fingers touched her hair unsure of the action.

"I didn't cut it if that's what you're thinking. It's a bob. I pinned a lot of my hair underneath so that it would look shorter…do you like it?" She asked looking up to me.

"I love everything about you." I was so caught up in this woman who never disappoints.

I couldn't help but want to touch her. I wanted to feel her soft skin beneath mine. Before I had I chance to remember my wrong doing to the tempting woman in front of me, my hands trailed up her ass. It was firm and so lovely in the dress she wore. My hands went up further till I touched the curve in her back.

I pushed her close to me disregarding how much she turned me on. I needed her close I wanted to be forgiven by just embracing her.

Her hands were flat against my chest and I held my face in the crook of her neck taking in her scent and her beauty.

"I hope you're not this gentle when we fuck tonight." She giggled into my chest.

_If only I deserved to sleep with you again. _

**Club Zed 9:38 p.m.**

We entered as she looked around still embracing my hand in hers. The loud music and the remembrance of what the place played to me more than two months ago made me ashamed.

"She said she'd be at the bar." Darcy yelled in my ear.

_Hell of a place to double date. You can barely hear let alone expect to have a conversation. _

Darcy dragged me towards the bar as we passed through the crowd. When she clinched my hand a quickened her pace I could only assume she found her.

Letting me go she gave her sister a hug. That's when the male next to me got my attention.

"Trunks?" I looked over at the man who sat next to Esther.

"Gohan!" I was shocked that he was in a place like this.

"Hey you two know each other?" Esther questioned.

"Yea, he's my best friend's brother….what are you doing here?" I asked noticing that Gohan had a drink in his hand.

Before Gohan had a chance to speak Esther blurted, "He's my date."


	10. A man is a man

A/N`~~~: Hello my lovely readers! Ty here and I am back! Sorry for not updating in a very long while, but my Microsoft word trial ran out and I just did not have the money or the will to pay 138.00 $$ for the real one. :P SO GOOGLE DOCS IT IS! Anyway I am finally in the double digits with the chapters...maybe that's why it took me so long to figure out what to add next. Any who some things that were misconstrued in the last chapter

1. It has been a week since Trunks cheated on Darcy.

2. Trunks will soon enough introduce Darcy to Vegeta and also tell her that he is actually a saiyan.

Now I know there are some other things that have yet to be answered, but this chapter will definitely clear SOME of it up AND add to the drama.

~~Enjoy~~

{Chapter starts three days AFTER club incident, and the information about said club incident will be explained} Tis' all, thank you.

_{Italics are train of thought}_

Chapter 10: A man is a man

I was far from zoned out; practically on another planet. The only thing that faded into the front of my thoughts was the rhythmic clicking of the pen I held tightly, and the advertisement maker babbling on about some useful tips to get the name known everywhere.

I_t had been almost two weeks. TWO WEEKS for shits sake since Trunks and I had actually had sex. We haven't even fooled around once! The last time I can remember getting hot and heated with him was when we were in his office ALMOST TWO WEEK AGO! _

_Fuck...I can't handle this sexual neglect! I'm dying here..._

_And what the hell happened to getting me wasted and sexed up when we went on that double date with Esther? The only thing that went on that night was grinding and kissing; nothing else, well only between Trunks and I. Now Esther on the other hand I am not too sure. I was kinda skeptical with the whole age situation and not to mention that he had a kid! Yet Gohan seemed like a really nice guy. Esther's plan was to only SHOW him a good time while him and his wife were separated, but knowing Esther and the way she is just a hopeless romantic, I can only assume she HAS fallen for him. _

(Sigh)

_Back to the little situation on my hands. __**The horny hornet and the stingy stooge.**__ I haven't even talked to him since that night with Esther and Gohan. Everything seemed fine, except for the constant nuisance of flirty, slutty, females who wouldn't leave Trunks alone the entire night. But other than that the night ended with a kiss on the lips and a, "Sorry babe I have to head home. Gotta an early morning at work." _

_I mean he had been slacking lately. Two board meetings had to go on with out him last week. Hell his ass should be at this meeting right now. I can't be the only chair here every time. The decisions are up to both of US not just ME! _

_(groan)_

_I knew a relationship with a co-worker wouldn't work out, and with Trunks Briefs no less! _

_Though I don't have the balls or the heart of stone to just walk away from him like nothing ever went on. _

_I don't want to be so caught up in him. I don't want to love him so much after such a short time. It just makes me feel so dumb and easy willed. _

_Which in actuality i am..._

"Darcy.."

I blinked from my leaned position in my chair to notice that the meeting was over, and everyone was getting up to leave.

"Darcy, you okay?" Carter asked from my left. He was standing.

I looked up at him and stood.

Clearing my throat and smoothing down my skirt I said, "Yea, just a lot on my mind is all."

"Well it's about 2:30 now," He looked at his watch and back to me, "how about I take you to lunch?"

Opening my mouth to answer he took my hand swiftly disregarding the fact.

_Not like he was going to take no for an answer anyway. _

**Outside Benna's Restaurant. 2: 50 p.m.**

Once again I sat in a chair full of silence deep in more thoughts, some curious and others regretful.

"Darcy can I tell you something?" Carter spoke.

I looked his way, nothing the sun beaming down on his brown hair just right so that you could see the hint of blond.

"Yea." I said with a cheery smile hoping to hide my dazey confusion.

"I met this girl the other day and she seems really nice, BUT she's a blond."

I giggled, " I forgot you didn't like blond hair."

"Yea and it sucks because she is so...wonderful."

"What still gets me is that your hair is kinda blond too."

"So."

"Sooo you judging a girl who kinda has the same hair color as you is just utterly and obviously senseless and...very...very..weird." I exclaimed before taking a bite from my sandwich.

"Well you know how I am...AND you know I have a thing for dark hair." He smiled.

"I also know you have a thing for BLUE eyes and not GREEN." I stated matter of factly. ← (Ha not a word.)

"Hey your eyes have a little blue in them."

I laughed, "where deep in my retina?"

Giggling as well he said, "There's blue somewhere in those gorgeous eyes of yours."

"Oh and I am sure if there wasn't some hint of blue SOMEWHERE in my eyes they wouldn't be so gorgeous."

"Exactly."

"You are something else." I laughed, "now really what keeps you from liking this girl?"

His smile lessened and his eyes looked down to his food. "She isn't like a certain someone." He said looking back up at me with now a cheesy grin.

"And here I am thinking that would be a good thing."

"Meh." He said shrugging. "I would settle with a compete replica of you, except with bigger breasts and less stamina than me."

I laughed. "So that's whats it's all about. Lasting in the bedroom I see. That's all that matters."

"Darcy if you only knew how wild you really are. I mean you can know because you're you of course, but from a guy's stand point you need a super hero to keep you tamed in the sheets."

"I'm dating Trunks Briefs." I blurted out.

_Where the hell did that come from and why the hell did I say it?_

"Oh well okay. New conversation then." He began to clean off his fork yet his voice stayed calm and normal, "you know I like to wait 5 seconds before I change subjects just to make sure everyone is done with the previous conversation."

"Why the fuck are you being so aloof about this? I just said I am dating TRUNKS BRIEFS." I stated a tad bit too loudly because people stated to stare.

"Yea I heard you, not to mention don't understand why." He said.

"What do you mean don't understand why?" I asked.

"I'm saying considering the way you are and the kind of person you are Trunks is just the total opposite. He's a total ladies man, not to mention self absorbed. Now he does seem like the kind of guy who has been around and knows how to tame a woman, but not the one who holds on to them for more than a week **heck **a month."

I sighed.

"He does..." I said lowly, doubting our relationship even more.

"Don't get yourself down Darcy. I was just stating my opinion. You're the one who's dating him so you obviously know him better than I do."

_Do I really?_

**Micro/Capsule corp. **5:30 p.m.

I walked down the hall ready for the next meeting with the General Manager of Electronic Connections. I made it to the hall before I was stopped by Carter.

"Hey, you know the meeting was canceled right?" He asked stopping me right before I got to the glass doors.

"By who?" I asked.

"Trunks, he said that he was going to take care of the meeting with her."

"Her?" I asked looking towards the glass walls.

"Yea her name is Amanda. There was a rumor saying that she is one of his ex-girlfriends."

The moment he said that I eased my way toward the meeting room. Peeking from the cream walls I looked into the room. Their backs were to me, yet they were slightly turned. I watched them, especially her.

She was pretty from the angle I could see her; short brown hair and creamy skin. Her eyes were blue.

_Figures. _

I looked lower and noticed the pedicured fingers on his thigh.

"Well if I ever saw a slut I'm sure she'd have her face." Carter noted from over me as he peeked in too.

"This is their third meeting this week. Either he's sealing a deal or just getting reacquainted."

_I need to breath, and there is definitely no air here. _

Moving away from the door seeing enough of the "meeting" I walked back down the hall.

I made it to my office and began to pack up to head home.

"Ms. Delaine there is a Bra Briefs on line two." Carla called from the phone.

"Thank you, Carla," I said taking a seat and picking up the phone, "hey Bra how are you?" I asked.

"Hey Darcy, listen I have something to tell you which I am sure that Trunks has yet to mention." She said with a little too much dread in her tone.

"Yea what it is?" I asked nervous.

"Well it involves him and his ex-girlfriend. I didn't want to be the one to tell you, but I knew Trunks couldn't tell you himself."

"That's alright Bra. I already know." I stated. "I appreciate you looking out for me though, but I know of the situation."

_I wasn't really sure how I was handling the situation. I was confused. Was he cheating on me with this Amanda chick or was he just handling business and because he knew her he could seal the deal more quickly? Either way I have to let him tell me. I won't send him down the river just yet. I have to trust in him at least._

"Darcy I am so sorry. I know under the circumstances this wasn't a great way to find out that he has been with an ex-girlfriend." She said slightly low.

"It's fine Bra. Anyway I will talk to you later okay."

"You sure you will be okay."

"Yes I will be fine. Bye."

Even though I was a tab bit up set I hung up the phone in a uplifting voice.

_I am overreacting. I trust him and he's only talking with his ex rather than doing other things while at work. _

_I do trust him._

**Darcy's House ****6:30 p.m.**

I was lying on my couch in the living room with a fire burning in the fire place. With soft pajama pants and shirt and a glass of red wine I felt relaxed, yet all sorts of thoughts running through my mind and Trunks being the main one.

_I need to give him a chance and let him tell me what happened or what was going on rather. Considering how I hadn't talked to him in three days, on top of that seen him in three days, and we work together so not seeing a co-worker is pretty hard to do. Unless he was avoiding me_. _Maybe he knew I would find out that the General Manager was his ex and he just didn't want things to get awkward..._

_Yep, it is official, I can rationalize any situation as long as I have unlimited denial._

(Sigh)

I got up from the couch and sat at the piano which was facing the bay windows.

Lightly spreading my fingers over the keys, I savored the memory that came to me.

My mother had always played this very piano. When ever I was sad she would hike me up to this seat and play me a song.

I play still. Though for myself now.

When my fingers began to move making the tone relavant. I didn't know where it would lead, but I knew I had to sing to it.

_I let it fall, my heart,_

_And as it fell, you rose to claim it_

_It was dark and I was over_

_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

_My hands, they're strong_

_But my knees were far too weak_

_To stand in your arms_

_Without falling to your feet_

_But there's a side to you_

_That I never knew, never knew_

_All the things you'd say _

_They were never true, never true,_

_And the games you play_

_You would always win, always win._

_But i set fire to the rain,_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_

_Well, it burned while I cried_

'_Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

_When I lay with you_

_I could stay there_

_Close my eyes_

_Feel you're here forever_

_You and me together_

_Nothing gets better_

'_Cause there's a side to you_

_That I never knew, never knew,_

_All the things you'd say,_

_They were never true, never true,_

_And the games you play_

_You would always win, always win._

_But I set fire to the rain,_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_

_Well, it burned while I cried_

'_Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!_

_Sometimes I wake up by the door,_

_That heart you caught, must be waiting for you_

_Even now when we're already over_

_I can't help myself from looking for you_

_I set fire to the rain_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_

_Well, it burned while I cried_

'_Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_I set fire to the rain _

_And I threw us into the flames_

_Well, it felt something died_

'_Cause I knew that that was the last time_

_The last time, oh, oh!_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn_

"I hope that isn't how you feel." A deep voice said from behind me.

So startled I slammed my hands on the keys and stood up to see who was there.

Trunks; he was standing there in the same suit I had seen him in earlier, this time a bouquet of flowers extended from his hand.

"It was just a song I had in my head." I said. The situation becoming a tad bit more awkward than expected.

"Listen Darcy, Bra told me that she told you about my ex and I am so sorry that I didn't tell you myself. I know I probably don't deserve to speak to you let alone see you but.."

"It's okay!" I yelled it almost. I was a little too hasty considering that this was the first time I had heard and seen Trunks in a couple of days. "I understand that you've been with a lot of women, and that is something that I have no control over. You are handsome and charming and pretty much a women magnet. I know that you probably have exes that you like to keep close. I just hope that I would at least be something more to you than they are."

I felt my body shake from anticipation and nervousness as he came near. His eyes set on mine.

On his way towards me he dropped the flowers on the couch, and once we were close enough to embrace he lightly touched my chin and kissed me.

My heart thumped and my eyes began to water.

Pulling back from the kiss, both of our eyes closed he whispered, "I couldn't imagine loving you any less ."

Opening my eyes, tears apparent. I smiled up at him. I pulled him close; holding onto him like I couldn't stand on my own. That moment was so over whelming. His smell, voice, touch, presence sent my mind reeling into a void of chaotic self deprecation.

TBC...

A/N~~~~ Song by Adele called Set fire to the Rain

Let me know how I did and if you liked it.

I promise to have chapter 11 up way sooner than I did chapter 10.

Sinx~ Ty


	11. Sensual confusion

Chapter 11: No turning back.

A/N: This chapter is very short, and sexy! 

I lay on my back and starred at the ceiling as the sun began to creep through the curtains. The cover was lightly draped across my waist due to the cover hog next to me.

Turning my head to look at her; her back was the only thing that starred back at me. Somehow all the cover she tugged from me only covered her waist also. Bare back, neck, and arm was so close in reach. The way the sun consumed her mocha skin made it so tempting.

The events that summed up last night were unbelievably surreal. The moment Bra told me that she told Darcy I couldn't grasp a hold of how emotionally unstable I was. I wasn't sure if I should shove my foot up her ass for telling her or mine for not; though when I got to Darcy's house she was unimaginably calm. I would think she would be hysterical, so pissed at me that she wouldn't even let me through the door.

I am lucky as hell though.

That was the best sex I've had in a long while. Well in two weeks at least.

"Hey.." Her sweet groggy voice whispered next to me.

"Morning." I said smiling and turning over to look at her. "Sleep well?"

Her eyes seemed to ponder it, "Yea pretty well."

Giggling to my approval her arm came across and sat on my bare chest. I shifted to my back and placed my hands behind my head; somewhat relishing in the sweet moment we were sharing even if it was filled with silence.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

I turned my head to look at her, "If it's for not lasting long last night don't worry about." I said smiling.

Leaning up and slapping my chest lightly she laughed, "I wasn't talking about that you jerk."

Propping both hands underneath her chin she turned and looked at me.

"Yesterday, I sort of spied on you and that Amanda girl while in the glass office."

"Listen about that, it was only business. I figured that since I knew her that I could seal the deal quicker without any negotiations."

"Oh great," her face fell into the pillow underneath her, "Carter was right...kind of"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well with us not talking for a couple days and not seeing each other made me fear the worst between us, and seeing you with an ex-girlfriend didn't help my crazy thoughts either."

I was slightly confused. She feared the worst when she saw me with Amanda, but didn't she know about Amber.

"I am sorry for not trusting you." She mumbled lightly laying her head on my chest.

Holy fuck, she really doesn't know. Then what the hell did Bra tell her? No…why fuck it up while it is all good now. Bra THINKS that Darcy knows, so that's the best thing about it. My fuck up is gone and forgotten.

I never thought breathing could feel easier.

I looked down at her black-wavy sex hair and grinned. I won't expect to be able to get away sentence free if I fuck up again.

Kissing the top of her head I leaned back down and smiled.

"I'm kinda sorta horny." She whispered running her hand along my chest, nimble fingers tickling above the covered skin at my waist.

I chuckled watching her sit up. The brown hair that showed in the sun fell down to her side as she looked at my slyly.

Taking one leg and sliding it to the other side of my waist; she straddled me. Chests bare, she leaned down to me making sure her hands were the only thing lifting her from my covered awaiting fresh erection.

Taking my bottom lip in between her teeth, she pulled back some, grazing the tip of my dick with her ass.

I quivered.

Moving up and sitting, I felt her wet heat on my lower abdomen. Her hardened nipples rubbed against my chest as she began to move atop of me.

I could feel her getting wetter by the moist trail she left as she moved up and down, right above my pulsing dick. I was surprised she was getting off by rubbing herself against my stomach.

Her hands found their way to both sides of where my head laid. Moaning by the friction of skin she leaned forward letting her breasts sway in my face.

I grinned the moment her mouth eased open when I took her nipple in between my lips. I skimmed my teeth along the sensitive skin as I heard her moan louder.

Bracing her shifting hips I led the grinding movements of her pleasure. Up-down-up-up down-up along my torso. By that point she was sitting up as I rubbed her wet swollen lips against my chest. Her hands were firmly on the head board as I eased her up.

Moving myself downward with both of her knees on each side of my head, I helped her slowly hover above my face.

"You owe me for this." I mumbled hungrily

"Jus..just shut up and eat." She panted.

A/N: A very short chapter, but I felt I needed to update and do it soon. I hope you like. I will definitely update again sooner than before, also add a lot more.


	12. If you only knew

A/N: Hello my lovely readers. It has definitely been a while since I updated this fabulous story. At first I was content on discontinuing it. I somewhat lost interest, thus the reason why I started my newest DBZ. Yet I suppose with the ending of classes for me, and the confined boredom within my home sparked the inspiration I needed. I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 12: If you only knew.

I wouldn't say it was a strut, maybe a diva walk. I was making my way down the hall to the conference room in my peach pencil skirt, and a white button up that was slightly unbuttoned to keep the eyes wondering. And I am sure we all know whose eyes. In my black heels I could feel my hips sway to their own accord. Pardon my French, but on this morning I felt like, "The shit." I had my own toilet paper and all. I can't help but giggle at myself by how funny I am.

I suppose this renewed confidence is what brought me all the attention in the office. Even the girls were looking and whispering. I believe yesterday was all I needed, some great conversation and great sex. That would make any girl smile as hard as me, right?

"You have a glow today." Carter said as he paced to me.

"It's a beautiful day and I switched to baby lotion. You know that stuff works wonders." I chuckled.

"Beautiful and funny. So what happened to the old Darcy?" Carter questioned.

"What are you talking about? I can't have a wonderful day?" I asked opening the door to my office remembering that I forgot my jacket.

"I never said that. You just seem like a totally different person, sexier in a way without changing anything." He spoke watching me slip the jacket over my shoulders.

I couldn't help but laugh to myself. Gosh just cause I got some dick doesn't mean my whole outlook on life has changed. Or…..

"Listen, Carter, it's called stamina." I walked over to him with the slyest look, and the sexiest grin I could conjure.

I lightly fixed the collar of his shirt making sure to get nice and close so he could hear the slowness of my breathing. Our eyes made contact as I began to whisper, "I'm sure when you're able to give it to the girls they'll be radiating too." Before I walked away I lightly slapped him in the groin. He huffed and slumped over as I made my way back out to the hallway.

"Ms. Delaine, the CEO and staff of Miniaturizations is in conference room B." Sarah said from her desk.

"Thank you, Oh and can you please leave Mr. Briefs a message that if he misses another meeting I hope he enjoys my foot for dinner because that's all he's going to be able to taste after I shove it down his throat."

She hurriedly tried to write it down as I kept walking. "Yes ma'am." She called after me.

"Thank you very much Sarah." I spoke as a huffing Carter came staggering up.

"You're not only a cock tease, but you're also the devil." He chocked as he tried to gain his composure.

I laughed. "What's the difference?"

I stood in front of the door as I made sure my attire was aligned properly. "The difference is you being so sure that he cheated on you, but you slept with him anyway." Carter mumbled knowing well to be hushed.

I looked over at him, my expression serious. "Don't take your anger out on me because you're not getting any ass." I spoke sternly.

I opened the door swiftly right as he began to retaliate. "I get plenty of a-…" I walked in with a smile as Carter stood at the door looking at the head board of Miniaturizations.

"—Active vitamins, makes everyone's life a bit brighter." He cleared his throat. "Good morning." He stated making his way to his chair with an embarrassed blush upon his cheeks.

I laughed to myself as I could feel him silently sulking in his seat next to me. I pulled the stacks of papers up in front of me and tapped them against the table to make sure they were lined up.

"I suppose my vice president beat me to the greeting. I hope you all are doing well." I stated looking up to the board that sat at the opposite end of the table.

"Very well now actually, thank you for asking Ms. Delaine." The lips in which the words came from were tantalizing and the eyes that stared back at me were unforgettable.

His name slipped from my lips time and time again, but at that moment I had trouble saying it. It was on my mind. It was said into my ear years ago.

"M—Marco." I mumbled in a hushed tone. I could tell Carter saw the surprise in my eyes, but no one else would have truly understood like Marco and I.

"It has definitely been a while." He spoke. The tenderness of his voice set my soul on fire because I knew how commanding it could be.

"You and Ms. Delaine have met before Mr. Aldaine?" Questioned Carter knowing fully well I wouldn't answer.

I looked back up to Marco whose swift eyes left mine to look at Carter, but I knew in a way in the back of his mind he could imagine my expression. I was dreading what he was about to say.

"Of course, who wouldn't know the infamous Darcy Delaine, the daughter of the great and forever loved Author Delaine? He was the founder of Microelectronic, formally known as Micro Capsule Corporation." He spoke with so much confidence like he knew my life better than I did.

"It took her quite some time to actually take over the prospering business, but when she did it definitely made headlines. Also," He looked back at me. The pause he made, made my heart skip a beat because I knew what he was about to say. Maybe not word for word, but I knew he was going to make my heart jump and my eyes pain.

"She's probably the youngest and most beautiful President of any company in the world."

Yep he did it.

"Oh really now." Carter spoke slyly looking over to me.

I tried my hardest to hide my blush, so I simply smiled. "Thank you for the compliment, Mr. Aldaine."

He slightly tilted his head in response.

"So are we waiting for anymore board members Ms. Delaine?" Questioned a senior sitting by Marco.

"I don't believe so." I said sitting up in my seat ready to start business.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{ Business Accomplished }

Over, it was finally over. I don't think I could handle another minute sitting in there to admire Marco's still great looks. I don't know what distracted me first. His nice soft lips, or the smoothness of his skin, or maybe it was his eyes; they were an incredible light purple. I couldn't stare at them for too long without thinking about Trunks, and that was a whole different fantasy. Oh—wait I know. It was his hair, the silky, long, and dark blue tresses, which he still wore in a low ponytail. Even then his hair was a turn on. How could I be turned on by hair? Oh—wait I know. The nights when I would just run my fingers through it after great sex or even during the great sex. I wonder how Trunks would look with long hair.

"Excuse me?" There was that familiar deep voice.

I looked over at Marco who was exiting the conference room. At first I had forgotten that I was originally waiting for Carter, but he felt the need to talk to every board member there was.

I sighed to myself. - He was so damn handsome.

"Hey, sorry, I was spacing out." I laughed a bit shy.

I could feel his eyes on me as he laughed in response.

"You haven't changed a bit Darcy." He said.

I looked up at him to meet that never changing, sexy gaze. All the old, ancient memories of us being together felt like it was a totally different life that I once experienced. I was so you and naïve then.

"So the talk on the business street is that a lucky Mr. Briefs snagged a sweet Delaine." It was like he was hovering over me. His body was so stacked and intense. I felt like he was interrogating me, but in the nicest and most innocent way possible.

I blushed in way that made me put my head down. "Yea—the word is right."

"Isn't he the CEO how come he wasn't in the meeting?"

I wasn't always shy to say that Trunks was a deadbeat and never did his job, but I couldn't say that in front of Marco. I didn't want him to think that Trunks was just another unsuccessful guy that I fell for. He was much, much more than that.

"He's sick," was the loudest and quickest thing that came out of my mouth.

"Oh really."

"Yea, he has a bad cold. He couldn't come in today. I was going to call off too, you know to take care of him, but he told me that one of us has to be there. I can take care of him once I got off." All those lies came out quicker than I thought they would. I didn't really have a chance to actually think about it till it was all spoken.

"Oh. So you two are just the cutest couple, right." He said leaning in. The tone of his voice was sarcastic and the look in his eye was not persuaded.

"Y—Yea." I mumbled.

He laughed leaning away hearing Carter's chattering voice make its way towards the door.

"So that's when I thought about the effectiveness of vitamins!" He spoke loudly, following the other board members down the hall.

Marco and I watched them go by.

"What did you ever see in him?" Marco asked.

"I'm sure he could ask you the same thing." I said walking past him. Being stuck in that corner with him in front of me made me feel a bit claustrophobic.

"Oh- so you told him about me." He asked marching up to me, then keeping my pace.

"No, but after that meeting I am sure he gets the gist of what we use to be." I said.

"You make it seem like it was so long ago." He said standing in front of me making me stop.

I was surprised by his actions, but I suppose he was really adamant on talking about this.

"It was high school and our freshman year in college. We were just kids."

"Kids in love." He added.

I looked up at him. His eyes were sincere, but it was so long ago. I forgot about him and the feelings I had for him. It was petty teen lust between two skeptical armatures. We knew nothing about love.

I smiled to him sweetly.

"I have to go." I mumbled with the most inspiring tone.

I eased my way past him as I swiftly yet calmly made my way down the hall.

"Have lunch with me!"

His loud cute plea made me stop and turn to look back at him. He was in the same spot as before.

"Please-."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ [12:30 Diner 43rd Street ]

It was kind of ridiculous how all these events that summed up my life steadily brought me here, to this diner, reminiscing on old memories with my first possible love, hell my first everything. He was exactly the same way as when we split, funny, handsome, taken.

"Yea. This is her." He said handing me his cellphone.

I looked upon the red head with a very pretty smile.

"Her name is Amber." He mentioned as I gazed at her.

Her eyes were a very deep brown, and the standing pose she was in made me instantly know she was all he wanted in bed.

"She looks—compliant." I said with a slight smile to keep from laughing.

"Why does your mind go right to the sex?" He asked taking his phone back, and getting a quick glance of her before he put it away completely.

I twiddled my straw around in my drink and innocently said, "I dunno."

"Well I will let you in on a little secret." He whispered easing in over the table.

I leaned it too, "She's nothing like you in the bed." He said with a corky smile.

I leaned back and laughed. "You're sweet, but also a very bad liar."

He was playfully shocked. "What. No I mean it. No one can top the Darcinator."

I was completely taken off guard, "How can you remember that?"

"Cause that's the name I gave you when we—you know." He hinted to our first time together, the wink was too much of a giveaway.

The night that we actually did it wasn't all that I expected it to be. I mean every girl imagines what their first time would be like and especially with whom. But I never expected me and Marco. It was bizarre. We were totally different, yet we were so attracted to each other. I suppose it was bound to happen.

"There you go again." He said.

I blinked slightly realizing I was spacing off. "Huh?"

"You're little personal conversations. They happen more often, right?"

I sighed and lowered my head some, "Sorry I just have—much on my mind."

"You love him?"

My heart thumped in my chest. It wasn't just how random the question was, but it was also the seriousness of it.

"I—I don't trust love." I answered.

He laughed, "Love doesn't seek your trust. It will capture you even before you have time to realize what's going on."

I looked away trying to at least contemplate my feelings for Trunks.

"I have love for him." I said.

He chuckled slightly. "Safe answer."

"What about you?" I asked trying to switch the interrogation.

"I like her. I love her body though." He said nonchalantly as he sipped his coffee.

"Honest answer." I laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[ 6:50 My office ]

I was packing the rest of my papers away in my briefcase. Today had been an enjoyably long day considering the spontaneous events, but I wasn't complaining. I pulled my jacket back over my shoulders for the fifth time today and this time when I got home to take it off I was going to keep it off.

A quick knock came at my door then someone began to enter.

I looked up to see the first thing that made its way through. Plastic wrapper around bright yellow sunflowers crinkled as it brushed against the door, and then came the hand holding them, next an arm, then a head.

"Hey." Trunks mumbled as he entered fully.

I could smell the deep musk of his cologne. It made my skin tingle, and my senses enhanced. The way his cute white V-neck covered his toned chest made me want to rip it off. His whole outfit, which was simple jeans and white buck dress shoes, made me want to pounce.

"Oh. What brings you to work today? It's not like you have a job to do or anything." I said casually making my way towards him, briefcase in hand.

"Yea—I got your message." He chuckled. "I had some other more important business to take care of."

I leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Oh. Really what's more important that settling a deal with Miniaturizations?" I asked as he handed me the flowers.

He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek, and lingered close to my ear. "I had to make sure that the wonderful dinner I planned for us tonight was perfect." He whispered.

Once he pulled back I couldn't help but feel my heart flutter.

Every girl likes to feel appreciated, thought of, -loved—

I smiled to him.

"Now we don't have much time. I'm afraid you are going to have to come in your work clothes." He said taking my hand and not giving me any chance to actually turn off my office light.

"I look awful." I said stumbling slightly over my own feet because he was walking so fast, pretty much tugging me.

Before I actually fell he lifted me up and began to carry me, one arm under my back and the other under my bent knees.

"I couldn't believe such a thing." He said walking faster.

"Are we really in that much of a hurry?" I asked as he kicked the door to the stare well open.

"It's a really big surprise, okay." He said.

I looked up into his eyes. They were serious. Did this dinner really mean that much to him?

Before I knew it we were outside and by his car. He let me down, my heals making a clank as they landed.

"I am going to have to put this on you." He said pulling out a scarf from his back pocket.

"What kind of kinky dinner is this?" I asked a bit confused.

"It's so you won't get scared and run on me." He said seductively while placing the scarf around my eyes.

His hands were so soft and gentle. Once it was tied he helped me into the car. I sat a little anxious on what was going to happen. It was quiet. Why was he taking so long to get into the car?

Then I heard his door open.

"Yea. Just make sure everything is ready, okay." He said getting in then shutting what I believe was his cellphone.

"Ready?" he asked.

"By the way this is going I guess I have no choice." I said with a slightly laugh.

"Damn right." He laughed, after that pulling off.

The ride seemed a bit awkward. It felt like I was sitting there for forever! Neither of us was talking and every time I would ask a question he would just say, "Yea sure."

It got to the point where I would just ask ridiculous questions because I knew his answer.

"Trunks do you like penis?"

"Yea sure."

"How about a penis with a Dorito on top?"

"Yea sure."

"Would you say that then becomes a cheesy dick?"

"Yea sure."

"Would you suck a cheesy dick?"

"Yea sure."

Once that little joke was over I began to get impatient. I would do endless sighs and groans. It got to the point where he asked.

"How come you don't groan and sigh that much when we're having sex?"

I knew he was joking.

Just when I was about to yank the scarf off myself the car came to a stop.

"We're here." He said.

"Finally!" I yelled.

"Wait right there okay." He said as I heard his door open then close.

"really-." I mumbled to myself.

My door opened and I felt a hand brush against mine then embracing it.

"Where are we France?" I asked only joking.

"Nope—even better." He said taking my blind fold away. Once the think fabric was gone I saw our actual destination.

"—your parents' house!" I yelled.

He laughed and hugged me. "Yea—I know I have been postponing this dinner so I figured tonight was a great night."

"No—no this is an awful night. I look like shit, I smell like work. What if your family doesn't like me?" I questioned. He placed his hand behind my back and lightly pushed me towards the round house.

"C'mon you have pretty much met everyone. The only exception is my dad." His tone was a bit unsure.

Yet I do remember Bulma telling me about her husband. She said he was a very big hard ass, and even an asshole.

"I—I'm not sure if I am ready."

"Not to worry. There's only my mom, my dad, Bra, Goten, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Pan, and Goku. Oh wait, let me not forget Krillin, his wife, and Marron."

"Na—um. Wait that's a lot of people." I whined as the door seemed to get closer and closer.

"I know, and they are all here to meet you." He said pushing onto the front step.

"Listen Trunks I don't think I can. I mean are you sure about this? Or about me?" I asked. My words were coming out so fast.

"Yes you can, Yes I am, and definitely." He said turning me around so I could face the door while he rang the doorbell.

I heard a, "They're here!" On the opposite side of the door.

In seconds the front door swung open and a very cherry little girl opened the door.

"Hey. Bout time you guys got here. I'm Pan by the way." She said grabbing my hand and pulling me in. She had on a very bright orange bandana. She dressed so tomboyish that she reminded me of myself when I was that age.

I was pulled into the living room where everyone was I suppose because as soon as I entered I received a massive about of "Hey's"

The first person to approach me was a very short bald man with a mustache. He took my other hand swiftly and shook it with vigor.

"Hey nice to finally meet the girl who stole Trunks' heart." He laughed.

I smiled in response but wasn't sure on what to say.

"Yea she's pretty stealthy. Better watch out Krillin she might steal yours too." Trunks said walking up and wrapping his arm around my waist.

The man named Krillin laughed. "By how beautiful you are I will personally give it to you."

I smiled at his nice statement till a blonde haired woman, much taller than him cleared her throat behind him.

"Oh—uh this is my wife, 18." He said.

Did I hear him right?

"I—is your name really the number 18?" I asked the tall blonde.

"My father was pretty dull." She replied.

Dull isn't the word sweetheart, maybe crazy.

I smiled and tried to play off the awkwardness.

"This is our daughter Marron." Krillin said as a tall blue eyed woman stepped up. She had to be at least in her early twenties. She was very pretty and looked much like her mother, though when she looked at me there was a smug look across her face.

And yet I smiled and held out my hand.

"Hi." I said.

It took her a second to actually take it but when she did, it was little to greet me.

"Yea." She said.

Trunks pushed me on and whispered.

"I think she's jealous."

"Why?" I asked.

He laughed. "Who has the sexiest man wrapped around her finger right now?" He asked shuffling me in front of more people.

"This is my dad, Gohan." Pan said.

I had forgotten she was still holding my hand.

I looked at Gohan and smiled.

"We've definitely met before." I said.

"Yea. It is nice seeing you again." He said taking my hand and shaking it.

"You two know each other already?" Pan questioned.

"This is Esther's sister Pan." Gohan mentioned.

"No way!" She yelled.

"Yep. Way." I laughed.

Meeting everyone else was an adventure. I would have to say Goku was the funniest and most enthusiastic, but when it came time to meet Vegeta that was an experience of its own.

Trunks walked me down the hallway. Supposedly his father was in some sort of workout room. I never knew one to work out right before dinner, but Trunks' family is pretty odd.

He held my hand, and when we came to a stop in front of a door he sighed.

Turning to me quickly he said, " My dad is pretty—irate so no mentioning of anything that deals with his height, hair, or anything about him, okay."

"You think he'll like me?" I asked.

"No." His response was quick and not thought of. "He usually doesn't like any of my girlfriends."

Right when Trunks was about to open the sliding door it moved on its own.

A pretty short man stepped out. His hair was very tall, yet his hairline reminded me on the McDonald symbol. He had this angry look on his face, and he was all sweaty.

"Hey dad. Mom wanted me to tell you it is time for dinner, and I wanted you to meet Darcy, my girlfriend."

"Nice to finally meet you." I said placing out my hand.

He had a nonchalant look as he took my hand. I wanted to impress him, to show him that I wasn't like Trunks' other girlfriends. So I followed the steps my father told me when shaking the hand of any one with stature or importance.

1. Extend your right hand to meet the other person's right hand.

2. Point your thumb upward toward the other person's arm and extend your arm at a slight downward angle.

3. Wrap your hand around the other person's hand when your thumb joints come together.

4. Grasp the hand firmly and squeeze gently once. Remember that limp handshakes are a big turnoff, as are bone-crushing grasps.

5. Hold the handshake for 2 to 3 seconds.

6. Pump your hand up and down a few times to convey sincerity. (This gesture is optional.)

Before that I never knew shaking hands was that big of a deal, but in the business industry it matters a lot, especially if it meant shutting a contract.

Once our hand shake was over he began to walk past us.

"You have a nice grip—for a human." He said leaving me and Trunks alone in the hallway.

I looked up at him, "For a human?" I asked.

"My dad is pretty weird." Trunks laughed off.

I noticed-.

"Well at least he doesn't hate you." Trunks said easing me towards the kitchen.

"Yea, that's great to know." I mumbled.


End file.
